Destiny's Embrace
by peskygirl4life
Summary: Their boyfriends dumped and/or cheated on them, so they left. Now... Kairi, Namine, Larxene and Xion became singers! But, what will happen when the boys who hurt them, came back into their lives? Roxine, SoKai, Larxel, RikuxXion! Rated T for language!
1. Prologue

**(The Riku and Xion pairing I dedicate to Toni Heart! And all RikuXion lovers!)**

**Me: I'MMMMMM BACK! Yes! This is Peskygirl4life here, bringing you a Kingdom Hearts story! And here with me is the KH 1 and 2 gang!**

**Sora: *Waves hyper-actively***

**Riku: 'Sup.**

**Roxas: Name's Roxas.**

**Kairi and Namine: Hi!**

**Xion: *Gives a small wave***

**Axel: Axel. Got it Memorized.**

**Larxene: *giggles* Hey!**

**Me: Yes, and I need YOUR help. Tell me which pair I should torture here. Namine and Roxas, Sora and Kairi, Axel and Larxene, or Riku and Xion**

**All: WHAAAAATTTT!**

**Me: It's just a simple question! It's not like anybody's gonna die... Anyway... Who's gonna say the disclaimer?**

**All:...**

**Me: You do it Axel.**

**Axel: Ugh... Peskygirl4life doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, its characters, the places and the music. Got It memorized.**

**Namine, Kairi and Me: On With The Show!**

* * *

_On Destiny Islands, where there's a beach and a Paopu fruit tree. There was a girl with ruby red hair and sparkly sapphire eyes there. She was sitting on the bent tree... then..._

_"Hey... "a boy with spiky brow hair greeted the girl. He walked right in front of her, seemingly sad, but the girl didn't notice._

_"Hey!" the said girl responded. She hopped down and gave the boy a hug and a peck on the check. He now seemed distressed, though, and the girl noticed this._

_"What's wrong?" the girl asked._

_"I sorry... I think it's time we break up. I just... don't love you." the boy stated, tears brimming his eyes._

_"Wha... why? Did I do something wrong?" the girl asked. Panic, pain, and sorrow filled her eyes along with tears._

_"This is for the best... I'm sorr-" the poor boy started._

_"Save it! I don't need to hear it... Let me guess though, it's because of _her_huh?" the distraught girl asked her now ex-boyfriend. _

_The boy looked down, ashamed._

_"Please, Kairi! Forgive me..." the boy said, turned, then walked away from the place that got them together._

_"Sora..." the said girl, Kairi, replied. Tears dripped down her face. _

* * *

_At Twilight Town, sitting at the Clock Tower, there was a pale skinned and haired girl with cloudy sapphire eyes. Drawing, and waiting..._

_'Hmmm...' she thought, 'This isn't what I imagined.'_

_Her drawing was of a boy with sandy hair, another with brown spiky hair, a teen with red, spiky hair, a boy with silver, spiky hair, hearts broken, tears falling, musical notes, two Kingdom Keys, Way To Dawn, Chakrams, people in the background and in the mist of all those people, four girls with instruments and tear-stained faces._

_'I hope...' the pale girl thought, but her thoughts where stopped by the sound of giggling._

_'Huh?' she thought._

_With the feeling of curiosity and fear, she tiptoed near the giggling noise. She was a second too late when she looked around the corner, for there was only a flash of brown hair and the sandy colored hair boy sitting at the edge. The boy seemed emotionless._

_"Hey..." the pale-skinned girl said._

_"Hey, Nami." the boy responded._

_"I've been waiting for you, and I really have to-" Nami started, but the boy cut her short._

_"Nami, It's over. I don't want to be with you anymore." the boy simply said._

_Those words cut her like a knife. She felt her world falling apart, all the happiness fading from her._

_"Roxas... what do you mean? I have NEVER done anything to have-" Nami said, but was cut short again._

_"Listen, we are over and done! Can't you get that? I just don't love you anymore!" Roxas said with unusual anger and sadness in his voice._

_This shocked Nami, her eyes filled with tears, sadness and anger._

_"I hope your next girlfriend will be someone you _actually_love. Not fake it." Nami spat, her voice more vicious than needed._

_Roxas stood up like a lighting bolt, looked Nami dead in the eyes, then walked off. Nami swore she heard "Namine..." when he walked by._

_All alone, Namine looked at her sketchpad, then let her tears fall on their own will. _

* * *

_On the other side of Twilight Town... Near a little cafe..._

_'I knew it!" a bright, golden haired, vivid jade eyed teen thought viciously. Lets just say she has temper problems. _

_Anyway on the other side of the cafe, there was a red, spiky haired teen making out with a girl with loads of make-up, WAY too revealing clothes, and with a light, blond hair._

_Boldly, the golden-haired girl made her way where the spiky teen was sitting. She came up from behind him, tapped his shoulder, then smiled._

_"Hey." she said sweetly._

_"Sparky? W-What are you doing here?" the teen asked when he turned around._

_Sparky replied with, "Ohh, just getting a muffin, but I guess I found a burn-out bastard and a skank instead." _

_"Who are you calling a-" the other girl started._

_"Lizzy, chill." the teen said._

_"Yea Lizzy, chill," Sparky said mockingly, "Anyway, I seem to have found you cheating, again. Different girls everytime, all blonds, but you always seem to keep me. Well, Burn-out? Explain."_

_"I'm NOT a Burn-out! I'm just sick of you! Your comments, your constant complaints.. EVERYTHING! I never even loved you!" Burn-out yelled._

_Those words hit home, and hard. It took a lot of will and self-power to keep tears from falling from her face. Her eyes became slightly watery, and Burn-out noticed this._

_"I-I didn't mean it! Larxene, I j-just-" studdered Burn-out, but it was too late._

_"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! You've hurt me and proved that you lied and never loved me? You happy yet? Huh?" she screamed, failing at not trying to make scene, but continued._

_"If you're so sick of me and never loved me, then why didn't you just break-up with me? You could of save a lot of time here and my pain." Larxene looked around, then said, "Later, Axel. We are done and over with." she said, trying not to studder._

_She walked out of the cafe, allowing a tear to fall freely, while Axel began to realize what he had lost._

* * *

_In Hollow Bastion, a girl with jet black hair and mysteriously light sapphire eyes walked the streets that where pouring rain. She likes the rain, so she always walked the streets when it's pouring. Then..._

_**Leon**_

_**Wake me up**_

_**Yuffie**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**Leon**_

_**Can't wake up inside**_

_**Yuffie**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**Leon**_

_**Save me**_

_**Yuffie**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_That ringtone only meant one person, her silver-headed boyfriend. She answered with a simple "Hello!"_

_"Hey... Listen, I don't love you the way I used to..." her boyfriend said plainly._

_The girls world split in half, one half saying 'that's a lie!' the other saying 'He doesn't love me... h-how?'_

_She managed to say, rather roughly, "What do you mean 'I don't love you the way I used to'? It's either you love me. Or not! Or, you cheated on me. Feel free to choose any you like."_

_"To be honest," he started, "I don't love you AND I cheated on you." He emphasized _and_._

_"I knew it!" she said viciously. " I'm surprised you have the guts to admit it, bravo. But it still hurts. You've filled me with so much good emotions, now you given me sad and angry emotions. I think I'm about to overflow with rage and pain!"_

_"Listen, I think we should see other people and just forget about me. OK Xion?" the boy said._

_"Ok, it's over, but one more thing, Riku." the said girl, Xion, replied with tears already falling from her face._

_"Yes?" he said, emotionless._

_"HOPE YOU FALL INTO THE DARKNESS!" Xion screamed. With a 'click' the relationship was over and she knew what she said would hurt him as much as it hurt to say. Riku never told anyone, but he feared about falling into the darkness, but Xion was the only one who knew that._

_Xion decided to walk home, for the first time in a while feeling... alone. Xion the tripped, fell on her knees, then remembered what Riku said about never loving her, she let out a blood-curdling scream._

* * *

_*~Two Days Later at Xion's House~*_

_"Soo, they never even loved us." Larxene spat._

_Namine, Kairi and Xion gave a little nod._

_"I should of know they would do that to us!" Larxene continued._

_"Nobody could of foreseen this happening..." Namine protested._

_Xion and Kairi nodded, again. "Yea," Kairi said. _

_"Namine's completely right... but now what are we gonna do?" Xion asked._

_"Going back home is outta the question." Larxene said sharply._

_"Same." All girls said. _

_"Then what should we do? Where should we go?" Xion asked, again._

_The room was deadly quiet. Nothing except the sound of Namine scribbling on her sketchpad was being made. Suddenly, Larxene sat up quickly._

_Larxene seemed happy, then said, "Remember when we were little, we used to write songs?"_

_The other girls looked shocked, but nodded._

_"Well, I can play the drums! Do you guys know how to play any instruments?" Larxene asked with surprising excitement in her voice._

_"I can play Guitar, Roxas and I practiced all the time... or we used to..." Namine said, holding back tears that threatened to fall., but continued with, "I also know how to play the piano."_

_"I only know guitar. Except I played for the heck of it." Kairi shrugged._

_"Demyx wanted me to play Base, so I know that and some other instruments like the Keyboard." Xion replied._

_"Then do you know what I'm thinking?" Larxene asked._

_Namine and Xion nodded, but Kairi looked clueless as ever._

_'The density must of rubbed off Sora to Kairi' Namine thought._

_Larxene groaned out-loud, then said "We form a band, genius."_

_"Ohh, and thanks for the compliment, Larxene." Kairi said with a smirk._

_"Why I outta-" Larxene started, but was interrupted by Namine._

_"What should we name this band? Or more important, who will manage us?"_

_"Aeirth will. Last time I checked, she and Cloud founded Strife Musical Incorporation. She even told me that whenever I became interested in the musical business, to call her up." Kairi responded._

_"Ok, but the name?" Xion asked._

_The room became silent. After a couple of minutes of dead silence, Kairi sat up with joy in her eyes. She then yelled "I GOT IT!" _

_This scared the other three, but Larxene yelled, "DAMNIT KAIRI!"_

_"Calm down, Larxene. Now Kairi, what's the name you had in mind?" Namine said calmly._

_"Destiny's Embrace." Kairi responded._

_"Why Destiny's Embrace?" Xion asked, interested._

_"I really don't know... I feel like its a great band name for us." Kairi said thoughtfully._

_Namine nodded, Xion smiled and Larxene groaned, then mumbled "Why such a girly name."_

_"A) it's not girly. B) Its a Keyblade that I'm pretty sure can eliminate you and C) You have to admit, it's a good name!" Kairi said with a know-it-all voice. _

_Larxene groaned again, but gave a little nod._

_"So, it's settled..." Xion whispered._

_"I'll call Aeirth tomorrow." Kairi said. _

_"I'm feeling... pretty excited about this!" Larxene remarked._

_"I think we are ready for anything fate throws at us!" Namine screamed out-of-characterly._

_All the girls nodded, but are they really ready for what's going to happen?_

_Nobody can know the future, but what you do know is that with every new challenge, a new Chain of Memory is made. So now, Destiny's Embrace began a new Chain of Memory filled with music, love and hate._

* * *

**Me: So how's my prologue? I edited it so it makes a little more sense.**

**Riku: Ehh...**

**Namine: I like it**

**Kairi:Me too!**

**Xion: I'm just happy to be in this story...**

**Roxas: I don't think I would ever yell at Namine...**

**Sora: Cool story.**

**Larxene: I think I might get used to it... if Axel get hurt.**

**Axel: You're kind words touch my soul. *~rolls his eyes~***

**Me: OK, until next time! Which will be in two weeks or a month. Ttyl. **


	2. Lost in The Mall

****

Me: Hey! Here's Chapter 2: Lost in The Mall. And here with me is Axel and Larxene.

**Axel: Got it Memorized?**

**Larxene: Don't you ever get annoyed by that stupid catchphrase?**

**Me: Naww. **

**Axel: I'm just immortal.**

**Larxene: Until Sora killed you off.**

**Axel: I'm not the one who just plain lost first.**

**Larxene: H-How dare you!**

**Me: Lady! Gentle-pyro! Calm you lovebird selves down!**

**Both: WE. ARE. NOT. LOVE. BIRDS!**

**Me: When you get lose a heart. Oops! Too late.**

**Axel: We have hearts. We are just good at hiding our feelings.**

**Me: You must be real good. I would believe you, but Square-Enix (that's spelled right? Tell me!) basically said 'they don't have feelings.' Anyway, Larxene, please say the disclaimer!**

**Larxene: Peskygirl4life doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, characters and places/worlds. If she did, Axel, Demyx, me and all the other cool organization members will still be alive in the games.**

**Me: I can't believe they killed Axel off *~goes in a corner~***

**Axel: Like Pesky always says, On With The Show!**

* * *

After about six months after the break-ups, the four girls are now know as "Destiny's Embrace." They traveled to all sorts of worlds like Land of the Dragons, Antlantica, Hollow Bastion, and even Destiny Islands. However, they always lived in a "haunted" mansion near Twilight Town. It may seem run-down on the outside, but it's more beautiful on the inside and it's where Destiny's Embrace call home.

"GIRLS! GET YOU LAZY BUTTS DOWN HERE!" Larxene screamed from the living room.

Larxene is the drum player in Destiny's Embrace. She has bright, gold hair with a little lighter than jade color, green eyes. She has on a yellow tank top with black lightning bolts. On the front, it says 'Savage Nymph' and on top of that is a black, long-sleeved leather jacket. For pants, she has on black, ripped skinny jeans and for shoes, she has on yellow converse. On her arms were black, spider-web like, fingerless gloves that went to her elbows. Finally for jewelry, she had a necklace of smaller Foudre's that have letters engraved on them. It said 'Sparky" on the front and "Axel" on the back. It was a one year anniversary present from Axel **(Me: No Shiz-nits Sherlock!)**.

Running down stairs came three girls, all basically identical except for their hair and personalities.

Namine is the quiet, seemingly sensitive but actually hard-stoned, blond one. Namine is one of the guitar players in this band. She has on a black long-sleeved shirt with "Memory Keeper" on it with gray letters and white swirls surrounding it. She also had on white skinny jeans with gray and black converse. Namine also had white, fingerless gloves that went to her wrists and a smaller Oathkeeper necklace. if you haven't guessed it, it was a Valentine's Day gift from Roxas.

Kairi is the up-beat, hyper red head and she is the other guitar player in Destiny's Embrace. She has on a black shirt with white and red hearts on it (the Kingdom Hearts Symbol). On the shirt, it says 'Princess of Heart' in cursive writing and a pink skirt that went right above the knees. Kairi also had on a black, sleeveless jacket and orange sneakers. Finally, he kept a smaller version of Destiny's Embrace in necklace form, a birthday present from Sora.

And finally Xion. She calm, extremely sensitive when it comes to relationships, jet black hair girl. She was wearing a black shirt with white stars on it. In the mist of these star, the shirt said "The Memory Key" in gray writing. Xion also wore gray shorts that went below the knee and had on black sneakers. For jewelry, Xion had on an Oblivion necklace, special girl at Christmas time, from Riku.

"Ehehehe... sorry we took so long, Larxene.." Kairi apologized.

"Yea... but why did you wake us up all early, again?" Xion said sheepishly.

"For the billionth time, Xion, we are going to the recording studio and record that new song of ours!" Larxene said with little patience.

"Well, next time, don't tell us at 3 freakin am!" Xion replied back.

"Alright enough! What time do we have to be there by, Larxene?" Namine asked.

"10:30" Larxene replied simply.

After a minute a silence, they turned to check what the time was, then they all screamed "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Larxene grabbed her keys to her yellow and black Mustang and everybody quickly scrambled into her car (there was a lot of cussing and yelling) and sped off to Strife Musical Incorporation.

* * *

The girls all argued as they squished their way through the door to their recording studio. As soon as they got their, Aeirth (their manager) and people who aren't worth mentioning where there waiting for them.

"You're late, girls." One of the people said.

"That doesn't matter. You're here, but try to at least come on time next time. Or do you want me go wake you guys early so I'll make sure you won't be late?" Aeirth scolded/asked.

"N-No Aeirth. We'll come early next time." Namine answered for all the girls.

You never want Aeirth to wake you up early, unless you like waking up at 4 A.M..

After the girls apologized for supposedly 'making them behind sheduale', the group talked about what song they where gonna record.

"Well, the only song we have to record is Xion's song. All the other ones are finished except for that one." Namine said.

"Yea, remember? You and Larxene recorded first, then me and the group song. So now it's Xion's turn for the spotlight!" Kairi said.

"Agreed." Larxene and Aeirth replied.

So the girls entered the booth with Xion in the middle. As soon as the music started, Xion started singing, letting her emotions pour right out like ink on paper.

_**Xion**_

_Gimme the bad news._

_Yea, tell it to me straight_

_I can take it_

_I'll start on the countdown_

_I've only got a minute left for you_

_**Xion and Kairi**_

_Yea, Someday_

_**Xion**_

_I'm gonna laugh it off until I cry_

_**Xion and Namine**_

_Yea, Someway_

_**Xion**_

_I'm gonna get on with my life_

_**All**_

_So gimme the bad news baby_

_Now don't make me wait_

_I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake_

_Gimme the bad news baby_

_Now don't turn away_

_I know the truth no matter what you say_

_Gimme the bad news, the bad news today_

_**Xion**_

_So tell me how it feels_

_When you fake it_

_You nearly ought to hang around_

_And even if there's nothing left to do_

_**Xion and Larxene**_

_Yea, go on_

_**Xion**_

_Let me see you actin' like the king of truth_

At this point, Xion was closed to tears, but made sure they wouldn't fall or made her voice crack.

_**All**_

_Yea, be strong_

_**Xion**_

_I'm gonna leave it up to you_

_**All**_

_So gimme the bad news baby_

_Now don't make me wait_

_I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake_

_Gimme the bad news baby_

_Now don't turn away_

_I know the truth no matter what you say_

_Gimme the bad news, the bad news today_

_**Xion and Larxene**_

_Tell me to get loud_

_But you can't take it_

_Yea, scream it out loud_

_We're going down, down_

_I wanna stay and shout_

_So gimme something to do_

_**Xion**_

_So give me the bad news baby_

_**All**_

_So gimme the bad news baby_

_Now don't make me wait_

_I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake_

_Gimme the bad news baby_

_Now don't turn away_

_I know the truth no matter what you say_

_Gimme the bad news, the bad news today_

_**Xion**_

_So gimme the bad news_

_Yea, tell it to me straight_

_Yea, gimme the bad news_

* * *

After they finished the song, Xion wiped the tears that brimmed her eyes. This was the second song she wrote about her bad break-up with Riku.

Anyway, after they finished Aeirth said, "Ok, you're done for the day and your album 'Coloured Roses.' You guy's going back to the mansion?"

"Nawww. We're headed to the Twilight Town Mall, we haven't been there in a while and there's nothing else to do." Kairi replied.

"You guys gonna need a ride?" Aeirth asked.

"We came in Larxene's car, so we don't need a limo. By the way, did you think we ran all the way here?" Xion asked.

"It would be the first time, you know?" Aeirth said, wagging her finger in the air.

All girls blushed at their fond memory. After a minute, they all said their good-byes and rushed home. If they know something about malls and being famous, you must look normal as possible and try to blend in. Thank gosh that Larxene's car isn't the least common. After they got themselves normal looking, they rushed into the Bumble Bee colored Mustang and rushed to the TT Mall.

* * *

It was 2 when they entered the Mall's parking lot, Larxene was looking around with the help of her look-a-like friends.

"HEY! There's one there! Up 5 spaces and to the right!" Namine screamed.

This shocked the other girls, it was rare for Namine to scream, but it was Xion that said, " Hurry Larxene! Or some other guy will get the spot and we'll spend the good half of our mall time looking for a spot!"

Larxene mumbled something, close to, "The more you rush, the slower I go." However, Larxene pushed the petal and tried not to hit any passing cars. When she got near the spot, a black with red and orange flames Van got there too.

'That car looks awfully famil-' but Larxene's thoughts where smashed in half by the screams of Namine, Xion and Kairi. Larxene then took a quick and risky right and, surprisingly, got the spot and manged not to crash or even get a scratch.

"YEA!" Kairi screamed.

"We got the spot!" Xion yelled.

"Woo hoo! Aww yea!" Namine replied in a sing-song voice.

The soon became quiet, in hope no fan-people heard. After re-assuring no one heard, the got out of the car, hoping nobody would recognized them. They managed to get through the parking lot safely and let out a sigh of relief when the entered the mall.

"Hmmm, what to do? What to do?" Larxene sighed.

"Let eat something! We never ate breakfast anyways and it's time for lunch!" Namine replied. She's the hungry one of the group, too.

The others agreed and left to get some Chinese food. After another half an hour of eating, they went to find something interesting to buy. They got a couple of shirts and some art supplies for Namine. However, nobody ever noticed the clasp broke on Namine's favored necklace, and when it fell to the floor.

They walked around a little and decided to go rest at the fountain founds in the middle of the Mall. They sat down and began to talk amung themselves, totally oblivious of their surroundings. Walking past them where four guys with four girls either cutting the blood flow to their arms or hands.

The fist was a guy with sandy blond hair and dazzling, mysterious, light blue eyes. We all know him as Roxas. The girl cutting his proper blood flow to his arm has light brown hair that was kinda spiky and went a little below shoulder length and jade, green eyes. Olette was her name and you can already tell she's is Roxas's girlfriend. Another guy was had fiery, spiky, red hair with acid green eyes. We all know that guy as Axel. The girl making his hand blue has light, blond hair and dark brown eyes. Lizzy is what she's known as. The guy walking next to his was a chocolate brown haired boy with happy, light blue eyes. Sora's the name. The girl cutting off the blood to his arm had light brown hair and sparkly green eyes. The girl's name is Selphie. Walking next to Sora is a guy with **(Me: In my opinion)**awesome Silvery hair and aquamarine eyes. Name's Riku. The girl casually walking with him, but actually squeezing his hand, is a girl almost a look-a-like to... Xion! She has jet black hair that went above the shoulders. The difference is the eyes colors because this girl has hazel eyes. Her name is Julie.

* * *

They walked until Roxas stopped dead in his tracks, almost making Olette trip. He looked and saw an Oathkeeper necklace on the floor, Namine's Oathkeeper necklace.

"Babe! C'mon! The others are gonna leave us!" Olette whined.

"I'll catch up. You go on ahead." Roxas said without interest

With a little annoying, whining sound, Olette turned at the heel and walked ahead.

While inspecting the necklace, he felt something on the back. He turned it around and there was something engraved.

_RoxasxNamine_.

Roxas began freaking out. Waves of relief, sadness and... anger?

'She's here... she's been here all along and she was right under my nose... Nami-' but his thoughts stopped in their tracks when Axel screamed out "ROXAS! C'MON!"

Roxas jumped, then realized that he must of spent to much time thinking of Namine. He shoved the necklace in his jacket pocket and ran up to his best friends, his girlfriend and her friends.

* * *

After having their rest, Kairi realized Namine's prized necklace went missing.

"Namine?" Kairi asked, carefully.

"Yea, Kairi? What's wrong." Namine replied, slightly worried about Kairi's voice.

"Where's you necklace?" She asked.

"Around her neck. You're a smart one, Kairi." Larxene said without much thought.

"Yea, Kairi. It's right her-" When Namine put her hand to grab Oathkeeper, he realized it was gone.

"We need to find my necklace, _now!_" Namine practically screamed.

"It's just one necklace. Just leave it." Larxene said bluntly.

"No Way! I'm not about to lose it! If you guys lost your necklaces, how would you feel?" Namine replied with determination.

It was quiet for a minute, but that answered Namine's questions.

"Ok..." the other girls replied.

They re-traced their steps and looked for the necklace, but it was no-where to be found. After an hour or so of endless looking, Xion said, "Namine, it's not anywhere. Some crazy fan-girl must of found it and either sold it or is tracking us down."

"Sorry, Nami... We know this necklace was important to you." Kairi apologized.

"It's ok... I was stupid to think we could find it anyways..." Namine replied with slight tears in her eyes.

"C'mon, Nami. Don't go emo on us now. **(Me: No offence to emo's. I'm actually considered one so please don't get mad)**I bet if one of us lost our prized possessions, we would make eachother look for it too." Larxene replied.

This was shocking, but highly appreciated and enjoying. Larxene isn't the one who would give helpful advice. Without realizing it, Namine ran out and gave Larxene a hug.

"What would we do without you, Larxene?" Namine asked, pulling away.

"You would all go crazy and be emotional wrecks." Larxene replied with a smirk.

"HEY!" the girls replied.

Then, they all broke off laughing when they heard the worst voices/screams in their lives...

* * *

**Me: Ohh, did I just left off on a cliffhanger? **

**Axel: Unless some of the smarter readers figured out what attacked them.**

**Larxene: When will there be fighting?**

**Me: I assure you that you will fight Axel. Not fist fights though.**

**Larxene: Why?**

**Me: A) I don't want you kicking Axel's ass or he's kicking you're ass and B) a screaming match is much better and funnier.**

**Axel: Can't argue there.**

**Larxene: Wuss...**

**Axel: Sadistic Bitch. Got it memorized?**

**Me: Watch the language, bub! Ohh and, Review if you love Kingdom Hearts and if you don't fear fighting for the light or darkness, if you wish. Traitor =(... Jk jk. **

**Axel and Larxene: So REVIEW! **

**Axel:Got it Memorized?**


	3. Why run when we can Sing?

**Me: Hello my readers! Let me start off by saying that I shall answer all questions you have or may have after this chapter. Ohh, and I gotta say, Love my reviewers XD**

**Roxas: The reviewers hate our guts!**

**Me: Not my problem. **

**Riku: This is TOTALLY your problem. This is your story.**

**Me: I know, but I thought it will be TOTALLY cool to do a story like this in KH form.**

**Sora: There're other stories like this one?**

**Me: In the Pokemon World there is. This story is based off of one of my favorite stories "Repairing the Past." The two may seem similar, but they are actually different in many, invisible ways.**

**Axel: Pokemon? What the fire blazes is that?**

**Me: Something that was better off left in older generations... *~Goes in dreamy mode~***

**Roxas: *sweat-drops* yea... Peksygirl4life doesn't one Kingdom Hearts (thank Gosh), the characters or settings. She only owns her computer and the invisible parts of this story.**

**Axel: Are you getting this memorized?**

**Me: Now Let The Show Begin!**

* * *

**~x~o~x~o~**

"AHHHHH! IT'S DESTINY'S EMBRACE! AHHHHH!" screaming fangirl and boys screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Holy crap..." the members whispered at the same time.

"GET THEM!" the ravenous girls and boys yelled.

So the mad group ran straight at them, but the girls where in pure shock. It was Larxene that snapped out of it first and yelled, "Well don't just stand there! RUN!"

The look-a-likes snapped out of it and all of them made a mad brake through the mall. However, the group of fans where growing each and every second.

* * *

~x~o~x~o~

"What the hell is all that yelling?" Julie said with a annoyance.

"How should we know?" Sora snapped back. Sora and Julie never in their entire lives EVER got along.

"Wait! What's that in you pocket, Roxas?" Olette asked.

"Hmm, what?" Roxas replied as if waking from a day-dream.

"THAT!" Olette yelled, bringing the group to a stop and pointing at the silver chain that was hanging loosely at Roxas's pocket.

"It's nothing. OK?" Roxas replied/

"Yea, no. Now give it up!" Olette replied, snatching the necklace from it's original spot. Then her eyes went wide open when she saw the back.

"You..." Olette started.

"I can explain, Olette! I-" Roxas started, but was rudely interrupted.

"You knew Namine from Destiny's Embrace and never told us! That means they must be here! And the screaming came from them running from their lives!" Olette was practically screaming. She's annoying, but at least she can do math.

Then, at that same moment, Destiny's Embrace ran right passed tha group. The boys noticed the girls, but the girls didn't notice the boys because they where gone just like that.

"DESTINY'S EMBRACE!" Olette, Julie, Lizzy and Selphie screamed.

"Uh, oh..." the boys said under their breath.

"Lets go after them!" Olette yelled, throwing the necklace back at Roxas.

"Yea!" The other three girls replied. Then they ran toward where our main character ran.

"This is gonna be a long day..." Axel said.

"Maybe." Sora replied.

Then they ran after their psychotic girlfriends and ex-girlfriends.

~x~o~x~o~

After a long time of running, they ended up at the middle of the mall, The Fountain. No sooner where the girls surrounded.

"What should we do?" Kairi screamed.

"Autograph?" replied Xion.

"Photos?" replied Namine.

Before Larxene could answer, the manager of the mall came up to them.

"Hey, girls! Listen... I want to ask if you guys wouldn't mind singing a couple of songs for the customers? Would you mind?" He asked.

"Do you have any instruments we can use?" replied Larxene.

"Yes, of course!" the man replied.

The girls looked at eachother and nodded.

No sooner they where helping the workers set up a place for a mini concert. It took a couple of officers, but they were ready in no time. After discussing what songs they where gonna sing, the manager came up and said, "So, you ladies ready?"

"Ready!" they screamed.

"OK good. It's show time." he replied.

The he girls stepped out, allowing the crowd to explode with excited screams.

"Hello Twilight Town Mall shoppers!" Kairi yelled.

The crowd screamed a hello, funny huh?

"You ready?" Xion asked.

Another scream, louder than before, rose. Good thing the girls are used to this type of screaming.

"I'm gonna sing first, then Kairi and finally Larxene." Namine explained, "So, lets get ready to create a new Chain of Memories!"

"Be a Savage Nymph!" Larxene yelled.

"Be a Princess of Heart!" Namine yelled.

"Create a Key to Memories!" Xion yelled last.

"DESTINY'S EMBRACE!" The quadruplets screamed, then got into positions. As soon as Namine stepped towards the mic, guitar in hands, Roxas and his group settled in the middle of the crowed.

"Here's a song for those who want to believe in love! Or want to believe again 'cause your ex broke you heart." Namine said, though she felt like she was talking to herself.

Then, Xion began playing her Keyboard while Kairi and Namine began playing their guitars, slowly.

_**Believe**_

_***~Namine~***_

_You made it so easy_

_To fall I had no fear at all_

_I saw you beside me_

_You never saw me there at all_

_I promised you all this_

_I made plan thinking this was it_

_I never imagined_

_I'd find you and lose myself instead_

_I just never pictured this would end_

_***~All~***_

_And I_

_I wanna believe in love_

_I wanna believe in something bigger than the two of us_

_***~Kairi~***_

_(The two of us)_

_***~All~***_

_And I_

_I wanna breathe again_

_I wanna go back to the days_

_The days I had my innocence_

_***~Namine~***_

_I wanna believe again_

Namine seemed to find small tears at the edges of her eyes, this song reminded her of the good old days. After looking around for a quick second, she swore on her ), that she saw a familiar set of Sandy hair and cloudy, light blue eyes. She shook it off and continued singing.

_***~Namine~***_

_He picks up the pieces_

_And put them back where they belonged_

_But somethings_

_Missing_

_But a part of me will carry on_

_But I'm gonna learn to trust again_

_***~All~***_

_And I_

_I wanna believe in love_

_I wanna believe in something bigger than the two of us_

_***~Xion~***_

_(The two of us)_

_***~All~***_

_And I_

_I wanna breathe again_

_I wanna go back to the days_

_The days I had my innocence_

_***~Larxene~***_

_I wanna believe again_

Then, Namine and Kairi began their guitar solos. It was a short, 10 second solo, but it left the crowed (and Roxas's group) in awe.

_***~All~***_

_And I_

_I wanna believe in love_

_I wanna believe in something bigger than the two of us_

_And I_

_I wanna breathe again_

_I wanna go back to the days_

_The days I had my innocence_

_***~Namine~***_

_I wanna believe again_

_***~Kairi and Xion~***_

_(I wanna believe)_

_***~Namine~***_

_I wanna believe again_

_***~Namine and Larxene~***_

_(I wanna believe)_

Kairi then started her guitar solo. Both girls are very good at that, but Namine's seems to have shorter solos than Kairi. Anyway, the crowd (and group) where in hushed silence at the beauty of the song.

_***~Namine~***_

_I wanna believe again_

With those last words, the crowd stated screaming their heads off. Part of the crowd was Lizzy, Julie, Selphie and Olette, they looked as if they where gonna jump on stage! The boys seemed... stunned seems like the appropriate word. All where shocked because now they see them, but also amazed at their beautiful voices. Though Roxas seems disappointed with the song. Almost as if he was... _guilty?_

"How did you like that?" Namine yelled.

The crowd and the crazy fan-girls went berserk!

"Seems like you loved it alot." Namine said plainly, earning the laughs of the more quieter people.

"Lookes like its mwas turn now!" Larxene yelled.

Everybody screamed an OK.

"Go for it." Said Xion. Xion seemed a little happier than usual.

"OK." Larxene managed to whisper.

"I dedicate this song to one of my best friends/sisters, Xion. I don't know what came over me when writing this song, but I'm kinda happy I did." Larxene said, she seemed calm and excited. Two things she usually never was.

'Who knew Larxene was thoughtful' Axel menatlly noted.

Larxene stepped up and took the mic., Xion took drums. Kairi and Namine began playing their guitars lightly, both like pros. Then Xion, joined with the drums, as soon as those drum began to make a beat, Larxene started singing.

_**Nobody's Home**_

_***~Larxene~***_

_Well I couldn't tell you_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again_

_What's wrong? What's wrong? Now_

_Too many too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_***~Larxene, Kairi, Namine~***_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_That's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_With no place to go, no place to ge_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

This is where Xion shed a few tears. Nobody saw her, except for a certain silver haired guy. You see, after the bad break-ups, Xion seemed happy, but was actually an emotional trian wreck. Larxene was the first to notice, then Namine and Kairi. Xion put a emotion barrier, but Larxene and the others saw through that shield and saw a broken girl. So, in honor of Xion, they wrote this song, making Xion happy.

_***~Larxene~***_

_Open your eyes_

_and look out side_

_Find the reasons why_

_You've been rejected_

_***~Namine and Kairi~***_

_(You've been rejected)_

_***~Larxene~***_

_And now you can't find_

_What you left behind_

_Be strong, Be strong Now_

_Too many, too many problems_

_Don't know where she belongs_

_Where she belongs_

_***~Larxene, Kairi, Namine~***_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_There's no place to go-oh, no place to go-_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_***~Namine and Kairi~***_

_The feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losin' her mind_

_***~Larxene~***_

_She's fallen behind_

_***~Namine and Kairi~***_

_She can't find a place_

_She's losing her faith_

_***~Larxene, Namine, Kairi~***_

_She's falling from grace_

_She's all over the pla-ace_

_Yeaah_

_***~Kairi and Namine~***_

_(Yeaah)_

_***~Larxene, Kairi and Namine~***_

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies_

_Broken inside_

_There's no place to go-_

_No place to go_

_To dry her eyes_

_Broken inside_

_***~Larxene~***_

_She's lost inside_

_Lost inside_

_***~Namine and Kairi~***_

_Oh, ohh_

_***~Larxene~***_

_She's lost inside_

_Lost inside_

_***~All~***_

_Oh, Ohh, Oh_

Everybody sang the last note, but Xion was smiling very brightly. Larxene had a warm smile on her face. She saw the girls like little sisters, so when she, Namine and Kairi saw how broken she was, it was Larxene who took the guts to give Xion great advice, write this song for her and make it into a hit for Xion.

'I never knew Larxene could smile like that, or be generous for that fact. Seems like I never really knew you, Sparky." Axel thought, but shook it off before anybody asked questions.

Larxene was about to daydream, but shook out of it and said, "How was that song for ya?"

The whole crowd screamed their heads off, mostly the girls.

"That's great. Now lets hope you didn't blow off my eardrums." Larxene replied.

The crowd just laughed. Larxene usually gives comments like that at every concert.

"Well, looks like Xion and I are last. Give us luck." Kairi smiled.

The crowed yelled in approval. Xion switched with Larxene and gave up her position playing drums to move up to the mic, next to Kairi. Then, Namine and Larxene began playing their instruments at the exact same time, followed by Kairi singing

_**Best Damn Thing**_

_***~Kairi~***_

_Let me hear you say 'Hey! Hey! Hey!'_

_***~Crowd~***_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_***~Xion~***_

_Alright. Now let me hear you say 'Hey! Hey! Ho!'_

_***~Crowd~***_

_Hey! Hey! Ho!_

_***~Kairi~***_

_I hate it when a guy_

_Doesn't get the door_

_Even though I told him yesterday_

_And the day before _

_I hate it when a guy_

_Doesn't get the tab_

_And I have to pull my money out_

_And that looks bad_

Sora's mind began to wonder... about Kairi. He never noticed how wonderful she sang, but then stopped and realized that he has a girlfriend how. Not the brightest and annoying, but he must be respectful. However, he couldn't stop thinking about his used-to-be Princess of Heart.

_***~Xion~***_

_(Yea)_

_***~Kairi and Xion~***_

_Where are the hopes?_

_Where are the dreams?_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_When do you think they'll finally see_

_***~Kairi~***_

_That you're not not not_

_Gonna get any better_

_***~Xion~***_

_You won't won't won't_

_You won't get rid of me never_

_***~Kairi~***_

_Like it or not_

_Even though she's alot like me_

_We're not the same_

_***~Xion~***_

_And yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm a lot to handle_

_***~Kairi~***_

_You don't know trouble_

_I'm a hell of a scandal_

_***~Kairi and Xion~***_

_Me_

_I'm a scene_

_I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing _

_that your eyes have ever seen_

_***~Xion~***_

_Alright alright. Yeah_

_I hate it when a guy_

_Doesn't understand_

_Why a certain time a month I don't want to hold his hand_

_I hate it when they go out_

_And we stay in_

_And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends._

Riku was shocked and a tad angry. Shocked that Xion sang amazingly, but mad because she was singing about him and not in a good way. Sure, he went to his ex-girlfriends houses a few times. **(Me:but who am I kiddding?) **Riku just felt guilty about what he has done, though he will never admit it. However, he allowed himself to remember all the good times those two used-to-be's had.

_***~Xion and Kairi~***_

_I found my hopes_

_I found my dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_Now everybody's gonna see_

_***~Xion~***_

_That you're not not not_

_Gonna get any better_

_***~Kairi~***_

_You won't won't won't_

_You won't get rid of me never_

_***~Xion~***_

_Like it or not_

_Even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_***~Kairi~***_

_And yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm a lot to handle_

_***~Xion~***_

_You don't know trouble _

_I'm a hell of a scandal_

_***~Kairi and Xion~***_

_Me_

_I'm a scene_

_I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_***~Xion~***_

_Give me and A!_

_***~Kairi~***_

_Always give me what I want_

_Give me a V!_

_***~Xion~***_

_Be very very good to me_

_R!_

_***~Kairi~***_

_Are you gonna treat me right?_

_I!_

_***~Xion~***_

_I can put up a fight_

_Give me an L!_

_***~Kairi~***_

_Let me hear you scream loud!_

_***~Xion, Namine and Larxene~***_

_(Let me hear you scream loud!)_

_***~Kairi and Xion~***_

_One! Two! Three! Four!_

_***~All~***_

_Where are the hopes_

_Where are the dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene _

_When do you think they'll finally see_

_***~Kairi~***_

_That you're not not not_

_Gonna get any better_

_***~Xion~***_

_You won't won't won't_

_You won't get rid of me never_

_***~Kairi~***_

_Like it or not_

_Even though she's alot like me_

_We're not the same_

_***~Xion~***_

_And yeah yeah yeah_

_I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble_

_I'm a hell of a scandal_

_***~Kairi and Xion~***_

_Me _

_I'm a scene_

_I'm a drama queen_

_***~All~***_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_***~Xion~***_

_Let me hear you say_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_***~Crowd~***_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_***~Kairi~***_

_Alright_

_Now let me hear you say_

_Hey! Hey! Ho!_

_***~Crowd~***_

_Hey! Hey! Ho!_

_***~Everybody~***_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_***~Kairi and Xion~***_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

Kairi, Xion, Namine and Larxene ended the concert with a dynamic pose. Kairi and Xion in the middle, Namine one the far left and Larxene on the far right. Destiny's Embrace, Oblivion, Oathkeeper, and Foudre's were drawn from our characters hands.

"Ready?" Kairi yelled.

"Yeah!" Everybody yelled.

"Ok!" the four girls yelled.

The Keyblade bearers and the Foudre's holder raised their weapons in the air, suddenly a beam of pink (Kairi), white (Namine), blue (Xion) and yellow (Larxene) light went straight into the sky. The girls then quickly took battle stances and began to show-off **(Me: Not in a bad way)**some fighting moves, lights still flashing. After they finished with an epic battle pose. Xion far left, Namine middle left, Xion middle right and Larxene far right. The Keyblades and throwing knives were all facing straight up and middle.

The crowd roared with fan-girl and -boy craziness. Four of those fan-girls are Olette, Lizzy, Julie and Selphie. The boys where in pure amazement and shock.

"Thanks for having us here!" Xion yelled.

"This was very unexpected." Kairi said with a giggle.

"Have a great rest of your day." Namine replied.

"We will see, most of you at our next concert. If we see all of you, then you are either awesome or stalkers! Awesome seems like the better word, don't ya think?" Larxene asked with a silly tilt of the head.

The crowd gave one last cheer and resumed to the shopping or activities they were doing.

"That was amazing, ladies." the manager said, reappearing right before them.

"Aww, it was nothing." Kairi replied.

The manager gave a thoughtful look and said, "Well, thanks for the entertainment and hope to see you all around real soon!"

"And you too." Namine said witha slight laugh.

After everything was cleaned up, Namine said, "We should be get going now."

"Yeah. We don't want to do _another _performance. I'm tired." Kairi replied.

"Thank Gosh tomorrow we have a day-off." Larxene muttered.

"I know right?" Xion said.

After a small conversation, the girls decide to head home. Although, Namine was only thinking of her precious necklace, now lost.

* * *

**~x~o~x~o~**

**Me: Poor Namine... she loves that necklace. And sorry if this si rushed. It's 10 at night and my mom's nagging me to turn off the computer. I'm such a rebel =)**

**Axel: Woopty Freakin' Doo.**

***~Other guys nod in agreement~***

**Me: *annoyed* Before this ends up in an Keyblade smash-down., I'm gonna answer some questions.**

**#1: Don't worry ., This is a total Roxine, SoKai, Larxel and RikuxXion story. You're review made me laugh, bravo =)**

**#2: Kimi-san luvs u, I just get the lyrics from the song of my choosing (youtube, or any lyrics place) and re-write them. So I basically just copy them sown, word-by-word. It may seem long and boring, but it has great results at the end =D Ohh, and thanks, even though the original idea isn't mine, I have a few twists of my own to unravel *~Smiles evilly~* Ohh, and I used the song "Bad News" by Orianthi =)**

**#3: The reason why Xion is able to play drums is a secret you're about to find out =)**

**Riku: And either way, you couldn't possibly able to be me, let alone Sora, Roxas or Axel in a Keyblade fight.**

**Me: Well then Mr. Cocky, we'll see to that. Review if you want me to kick their ass! You get to chose! Riku, Roxas, Sora or Axel. Who shall rain supreme? Review and find out**

**Sora: Yea Review! I haven't seen a good fight since Sephiroth's battle with Cloud.**

**Roxas and Axel: *shrugs* Review.**

**Axel: *Whispers* I bet 500 muney that the people are gonna pick Riku, and Riku's gonna win.**

**Roxas: Riku may be chosen, but Pesky's gonna win, so it's a deal!**


	4. Xion's Long Day

**Me: Heyyy! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I got sick and... stuff happened on Friday that I choose to remain a secret.**

**Kairi: Did it have to do with a boy?**

**Me: No comment.**

**Kairi: I shall find out! Eventually...**

**Me: Sad, anyway... where's the guys?**

**Xion: I have really no idea.**

**Larxene: ohh, their in the next room. I think they're making bets on some fight that's gonna happen.**

**Me: Well, I guess I'll kick the lucky guy's *~CoughcoughRikucoughcough~* ass later. Can anybody say the disclaimer please.**

**Namine: I'll do it. Peskygirl4life doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, the setting, songs and MOST characters. Tori, Lizzy, and Julie belong to her, though.**

**Kairi: Who's Tori?**

**Larxene: You'll find out when you read it, Smart One!**

**Me, Xion and Namine: On With The Show!**

* * *

**_*~(With the boys, Roxas POV)~*_**

I was amazed, even as everybody began to walk away. I snapped out of it when Olette snapped her fingers in my face.

"What?" I grunted.

"You've been out of it since the last performance." she said with concern if her voice, but annoyance and jealousy in her face.

"And?" I asked.

"And it seems you like those girls better then me! What's that all about?" she asked.

"OK? I'm sorry. I was thinking about something else. And not another girl." I told her. Knowing Olette, she's gonna give up.

"Fine..." she said after a minute.

"OK..." I mumbled.

We began walking away, but I really had the urge to look back.

'Now what to do with the necklace... should I give it to her, or not? She kept it for this long so does she-' I kept on thinking, but was interrupted by Sora.

"Hey," he whispered, "what are you gonna do with that necklace?"

"I don't know! Why do you ask?" I replied, I say fairly annoyed by him interrupting my thinking zone.

"Well, I suggest you listen to your, mine, and Axel's girlfriend and Riku's slut." he whispered back.

"I heard that." Riku said.

"You're a ninja, then." Sora replied.

I gave a small chuckle, then heard something that made me almost stop dead in my tracks.

"Why don't you sell the stupid thing?" Julie replied with an I'm-a-princess-daddy's-girl-so-you-better-do-as-I-say voice.

"That's an option." Olette said with wonder in her voice.

"But what if she comes looking for it? I don't want to be known as a robber!" Selphie said, not the smartest.

"Don't sweat it, though. Selling it is our last option." Olette replied.

"Then what do we do?" Lizzy said with boredom in her voice.

"Lets give it to her." Olette said simply

"What?" Julie said dramatically, no wonder Sora hates her.

" I mean we give it to her, and we get a big reward. Personally, I could care less about this necklace. It's stupid looking, but if we give this back to her, we can become like her BFFs, go to concerts for free and-" Olette said, but she began to whisper so low that I couldn't here, but I could care less.

'How did I get stuck with her!' I kept on thinking and mumbling to myself, earning the strange glances from Riku, Sora and Axel.

* * *

_***~Next Day with the Girls Xion's POV~***_

_My Oblivion hitting against Rejection Of Fate _**(Me: It's a Real Keyblade!)**_. It's a dark pavilion, I was fighting for my life, or so I thought. The mysterious figure got me, knocking me down and knocking Oblivion out of my hand. Then, the figure stepped into the moonlight. It was a girl, and she looked like me. Same hair color, but it went to her waist and she had hazel eyes. _

_"Back off, Riku's _mine!_" was the only thing she said before sending a hoard of heartless to attack me._

_I began fighting them off, but more kept on coming... more... and more..._

_***~Me~***_

_You're all over me_

_Suffocating_

_I need to breath_

_doorbell's ringing_

_CD you sent won't stop singing_

_How's that for being careful with words_

_Careful, carefu-_

I then shot outta bed, stopped my alarm and man did I have a head-ache! I haven't felt like this since I at a whole chocolate cake in an hour.

I looked at the clock, 9 a.m.. I smiled at my lateness, I'm usually the last to wake up.

I forgot about my dream and got ready for the day. Went to the bathroom, did the usual shower, teeth brushing, etc., etc.. I came out with some black and silver sweat-pants and a black and white tee shirt that said "Memory Keeper" in mysterious, misty writing. Then, I realized something.

1) Larxene didn't came and woke me up.

2) I don't smell breakfast and

3) I don't hear the usual ranting and fighting from Kairi and Larxene.

I began to fear the worst, and ran to the kitchen with Oblivion in my hands.

'Please be all right, please be alright!' I kept on thinking to myself and when I finally made it to the living room, I was relieved. Everything was in it's place and there was a note on the table. It read:

_Xion,_

_Namine, Kairi and I went to train a little and some other errands we have to complete. You never know when something will happen, but we decided to leave you rest, since you're the strongest outta all of us. Keep the place clean and I don't want to come back to a mess like last time, OK?_

I stopped reading and began to blush and smile a little. Lets just say... if the mansion looks abandoned on the outside, it looked like all hell broke loose on the inside. Sugar does stuff to you and while wielding a Keyblade, Yikes! Anyway, I continued reading.

_There's left-over pizza in the fridge and other than that, the house is all yours. If you decide to leave, lock the house good and you know what to do if any... intruders came to the house ;). Now take care little sis!_

_*~Larxene~*_

I giggled a little, and began get some cereal. After eating I began to wonder what to do for the rest of my day. After half an hour I groaned out of boredom. There was nothing to watch on T.V., then it hit me. I can take a stroll around the woods and hang in my favorite place. The one I made myself two years ago and besides, I haven't been there in a while and I might need the fresh air.

So I made myself look like myself less, grabbed my coat that looks like the ones I wore when I was part of Organization 13, but it went mid-thigh, grabbed my keys, locked the doors and used Oblivion to lock the gates. After all that, it was an afternoon at the woods.

* * *

**_*~Regular POV~*_**

Xion walked around the woods, until she heard the sound of thumping. Xion ignored it, at continued on her way. Then, she made it to her favorite place, unknown to everybody. It's a garden she planted when she first lived in the manision. They were all roses of different colors. This was Xion's favorite place and it calmed her. She sat down in the middle of this garden, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she started singing out loud a song she didn't sing in a long time.

_**Black Roses Red**_

_***~Xion~***_

_Can I ask you a question, please?_

_Promise you won't laugh at me_

_Honestly, I'm standing here afraid I'll be betrayed._

_As twisted as it seems_

_I only fear love when it's in my dream_

_So let in the morning light_

_(And let the Darkness fade away)_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_La la la_

_La la la_

_La la la_

_Oh whoa oh oh_

_La la la_

_La la la whoa_

_La la la_

_Oh oh_

In the distance, Xion could hear giggling and thumping. She choose to ignore it, nobody knew this place anyways.

_***~Xion~***_

_Drowning in my Loneliness_

_How long must I hold my breath?_

_So much emptiness inside_

_I could fill the deepest sea_

_I reach to the sky_

_As the moon looks on_

_One last year_

_Has come and gone_

_It's time for your love to rain down on me_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

_Can you turn my black roses red?_

The giggling and thumping became louder than last time. Xion began to worry,could it be fans? Enemies? Friends? She decide to let ti slide this last time, though she was sitting up now.

_'Cause I feel all like_

_I've never known love_

_I feel all like_

_I've never known love!_

_I feel all like_

_I've never know Love!_

_Yeah, Yeah_

_I feel all like_

_I've never known love_

_I feel all like_

_I've never known love!_

_I feel all like_

_I've never know Love!_

_La la la_

_La la la_

_La la la_

_La la la _

_Whoa_

_La la la_

_Ooouuuu_

The thumping and giggling became too loud for Xion's liking. She stood up like a rocket and with wild eyes.

'Fan-girls? Fan-boys?' Xion thought and with a minutes thought, she decided to get out of her spot and take a walk in the town's Market Place. Xion doesn't want to risk a fan-people attack and destroy her two years work of gardening. As she walked through the woods, she heard two different voices, one boy and one girl.

'The boy's voice is familiar...' Xion thought, and made her way to the Market Place a little faster.

* * *

**_*~Market Place Xion's POV~*_**

I don't know why... but I feel like I'm being stalked. I mean, C'mon! That was the second worst moment in my life, walking through those voices... the boy's voice was familiar... almost like...

"Miss!" a strangers voice called out to me.

I jumped out of my place, and noticed i was standing in front of a Jewelry shop. Apparently, I was staring at a piece of jewelry and she called my name five times, go figure.

"I'm... sorry. I guess I was daydreaming..." I mumbled. I really didn't want to be rude and I expected some yelling or rude comments, but she just replied with a warm smile.

She said, "It's alright and by that look, you were thinking of a boy."

I looked at her in amazement, and she was a couple years older than me! She's Blond, straight hair, hazel eyes, and about twenty.

I then replied, "Well, in a way... I was."

She then gave me a questionable look and said, "Well, I'm Victoria, call me Tori, and I work where when my sister is on vacation. Anyway, I see you had been staring at that necklace for a long time."

I looked down where she was pointing and behold! A beautiful, silvery necklace. It has mysterious swirls in it and seemed to have something written in it. I felt attracted to it at once.

"Yeahh, it's beautiful..." I replied.

"Well, too bad it's just a display. I, or my sister, won't be selling these until the next six moths to a year. Sorry." Tori replied.

I put my head down, man can this day get any worse! Then, my eyes wondered on to this expensive looking, pink and red heart bracelet. Not. My. Type. However, as soon as I set my eyes on it, another girl, who looks exactly like me except for the pink clothes, make-up, and eye color, ran right into me.

We both fell, but I was used to hard knocks 'cause of my training, so I got up quickly. I stretched my hand out to the girl, but she just gave me a hmph!, smacked my hand and screeched, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"

I was unscaved and replied with sarcasm, "Oops! Sorry! Last time I checked, you ran into me! By the way, nice hair."

She gave me one of those I'm-gonna-shoot-her looks, but Tori bailed my ass out of the fire when she said, "Ohh... hey... Julie..."

The said girl, Julie, replied with, "VICKKKYY! How nice to see you!"

Tori gave a look of disgust, and replied, "For the last time... Call. Me. Victoria!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Julie said, "But how dare you! You almost sold the item I claimed."

I was mad at this girl and said, "Before you're smart ass bumped into me, I was just looking at the jewelry. I just gave a single glance at it, by the way, you can't mentally claim something, that's how fights start, Smart One."

She narrowed her eyes at me and I swear I heard Tori whisper, "Burrrrrnnnnnn!" until Julie said, "You should shut your mouth before I-"

However, I interrupted her, "Before you what? Cat-fight me and only give up to break a nail? Ohh, boo hoo. I have a life to get on with and you're just annoying the living hell outta me. Now, buy whatever you were gonna buy and leave."

My words dripped of poison. However, she replied with, "Before, my boyfriend comes here."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Ohh, I'm so scared! he's not worthy of a man if he hits girls!"

She gave me looks that kill, before mumbling, "Not my best comeback..."

I gave a victorious look and said, "I heard that!"

She just turned red and Tori said with muffled laughs, "I'm need at ~laugh~ at the ~giggle~ the back. You ~giggle~ you two behave." And she ran into the back of the room , I knew she was laughing her ass off in there, which made me smile.

However, Julie just gave me a cold stare. I simply ignored her and waited until Tori came back. When she did, Julie payed for her stuff, gave me one last glare (which I just rolled my eyes at) and she left. As soon as she left, Tori gave a sigh of relief.

She then gave me an embarrassed smile and said, "Sadly... she, her three friends, and their boyfriends are my best costumers."

I shook my head and replied, "Now that's sad. Sucks that she looks like me, too."

Tori just gave me a sad smile, then said, "Yeahhh, and I feel bad for her boyfriend and his friends who are dating those terrible girls. To tell you the truth, those boys must be one of the most helpful, sweetest, competitive guys I know."

"Well, he and his friends are just wasting their times with girls like them. Ugh... well I have to leave. It was nice to meet you Tori. And I'll introduce you to my bestest friends in the world! Well, someday... Friends for Life?"

Tori gave me a look of amazment, and replied, "Of course, friends for life!"

I gave her a quick hug, what can I say? I'm a hugger! And decided to continue with my walk. There was some clothes for sale here, dresses there, candy that a way, fast food the other way. After another hour wasted, I decided to walk home. I began walking through the woods again and heard that weird giggling and thumping again.

'No Fear!' I told myself mentally, and went towards the mansion with caution. I gave one last, slow, glance at the woods in front and behind me, and decided I must of been crazy. I was almost out of the woods when I heard a girl giggle, "OK, OK! you win!" and before I can turn around again, the girl fell on me.

"Twice in one day... Am I a magnet or something?" I mumbled almost above a whisper.

The girls got off me, and as soon as I turned around, I just saw pink clothes and blazing hazel eyes.

'This is going to be fun...' I thought sarcastically, got up and brushed myself off .

The girl, Julie, kept on glaring at me until I finally yelled, "WHAT? Am I that hot?"

As soon as I yelled that, a guy about 4 inches taller than me, familiar silvery hair and aquamarine eyes came.

"Riku... " I said to myself, close to tears, but kept a straight face.

"Rikuuuu," Julie said in her whinny voice, "This girl was the one I told you about."

Riku just gave me a confused look, chuckled and said, "This girl looks like she can't hurt a fly. I highly doubt she hit you, Julie."

'Heart-breaker say what?' I though and almost screamed. So, this girl is a liar and whinny. Time to have some fun.

"I think the only place I hit her was her pride. By the way, I suggest you don't date girls who are fake and liars." I said with confidence.

Julie seemed like she was gonna attack me, while Riku gave me a blank expression.

"Do I know you?" He finally asked after a minute of pure silence.

"I look a lot like her." I replied, pointing to Julie.

"No no," Riku said, "Do I KNOW you know you? Like have we met before because you look awfully familiar and your voice is familiar also."

'At least he can remember some parts of me...' I sighed mentally and sadly. Then said, without trying to go into my hated nervous state, "You can remember me, or not. To tell you the truth, I know, or used to know, you. But that was then, this is now so I suggest you go back to your life and I'll go back to mine. Things are better left in the past."

I then turned at the heel, but Riku grabbed my arm and turned me back around. Big mistake on my account because I had my hair in my face and Riku blew it away. We looked into eachother's eyes, Sapphire to Aquamarine, blue to green-blue.

After that moment, Riku back away slowly and said, "Y-You... It can't be..."

I gave a sad smiled and said, "It's me alright. The girl you dumped and cheated on. Now... I should leave before you girlfriend finds out who I really am and please forbid that!"

The smile was real even though my voice was harsh. I don't know why... but I was, am, really happy to see him again. I turned and walked decided to walk the long way home. I don't want Riku's stalker girlfriend following me. However, as soon as I turned my back around, I said to Riku ,"Surprised? I thought you'd rant right about now."

As I walked away, I heard Riku say, "Xion...". I wanted to stop dead in my tracks, but kept moving forward.

* * *

_***~Mansion, Two Hours Later and Regular POV~***_

Xion was lying on the couch, thinking over and over again what Riku said. The thought of him almost made Xion cry. She never really got over Riku and it hurts her, alot.

'I wonder if he ever looked for me... Probably not?' Xion kept on thinking until her brain stared to hurt. Then, Xion heard the door open widely.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" a certain ruby-haired girl yelled at the top of her lungs as she entered the house.

"Xion! Where are you?" Larxene yelled.

"On the couch!" Xion yelled back. After a few minutes of loud crashes and stuff being quickly put away, Kairi, Larxene and Namine came up to where Xion was.

"Hey, Xion." Namine said peacefully with warm smile.

"Hey..." Xion replied without much thought.

Namine, Kairi and Larxene gave Xion worried looks. "Hey... are you alright?" Namine asked.

Xion gave a long sigh and looked at the three girls with a wary look. Xion then looked dawn and mumbled something that the three girls didn't understand.

"Say what?" Larxene replied.

Even though Xion's black hair was over her eyes, you can still see a small sparkle in her eyes. Xion let out a shaky breath and repeated what she said slowly.

"I... I saw... Riku. He has another girlfriend." Xion said. Larxene was deadly quiet while Namine and Kairi were paling of what Xion told them

After a moments of dead silince, it was Nmaine who broke it by asking, "Do you know if the other guys are here?"

Xion began to shake her head, but stopped and replied, "Well, I think they are here. I made a new friend, Tori, and she's filling in for her sister at the jewelry store at the Market place. We were talking while I looked at a couple of necklaces. Then, Riku's annoying girlfriend came and started to annoy both of us and blah blah blah. Finally, she left and that's when Tori told me that she, her three friends and their boyfriends are her best costumers!

Namine and Kairi nodded slowly while Larxene let out a loud groan.

"So, those bastards are living in this town now. Other than that, they got girlfriends. Most likely snobby girlfriends. Why fate! Why!"

Namine laughed at Larxene's dramaticness, earning a glare from Larxene, while Kairi said, "Well, what are the chances we're gonna see them?"

Larxene then let a sigh of relief and replied, "Yeahh, I think the only chances we're gonna see them is like one in one billion!"

Xion gave Larxene a sharp look and said, "Since when are you so dramatic?"

Namine tried, and failed, to contain loud giggles and Larxene replied with a smug," Since living with Kairi."

Kairi just gave Larxene a deadly glare, if looks could kill, Larxene would be six feet under.

Kairi summoned Destiny's Embrace and Larxene just said, "OK, so we're playing that game? I haven't had a good fight since last week with Namine. Bring it!" As soon as Larxene said 'Bring it!', she summoned her Foudre's.

Xion nodded and Namine grumbled, "they better not break anything again..." Larxene and Kairi both did back-flips and took fighting positions in the living room. Thank Gosh the Living Room was HUGE! Then, both girls were gonna ram into eachother when the phone rang. Larxene and Kairi let out a large groan and Kairi said, "I'll get you!"

Larxene rolled her eyes with Namine ran to get the phone.

"Destiny's Embrace property, Nami speaking." Namine replied.

_"Hey girls!" their manager, Aeirth exclaimed._

"Hey Aeirth! Wait, let me put you on Speaker." Namine said excitedly.

After a seconds fumbling, Aeirth said, _"OK girls, I need you to be at the studio tomorrow! We need to discuss about you concert that's in a couple days. So be ready!"_

Larxene shook her head at Aeirth's excitment and replied with, "Why so bubbly? What a special night with Cloud? Hmmmmmm."

Even over the phone, you could tell Aeirth was blushing. _"It was just our six month anniversary. I also don't want you getting any wrong idea's so remember, it was only dinner!"_

Larxene said ,"OK! Just making sure!"

_"Ugh... you're so sick minded! Anyway, remember! Be at the studio at 9 a.m. tomorrow! Have a great night!" _Aeirth said.

The girls replied with ,"You too!" and Larxene finished with, "Oh, and tell Cloud I said hi!"

_"Shut it! Good Night!"_and with that, Aeirth hung up.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a looonnngggg day!" Kairi exaggerated.

"Don't complain! Anyway, where's the concert gonna be located again?" Namine asked.

"Ummmm, I think Sunset Hill." Xion answered.

"Ohhh, cool!" Kairi said.

"I just hope those punk guys and their snotty girlfriends don't show up." Larxene grumbled.

"Yeah!" Namine replied.

"Ok..." Kairi said without much thought.

Xion remained silent, she only gave a small nod with her head.

"Xion... you are over him? Right?" Larxene asked, worried.

"O-Of course. It's just a real shock to see him again, that's all." Xion replied.

"OK then..." Larxene said warily.

After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Xion got up and said, "I'm tired, I think I'm gonna sleep early today. Good night."

"Night!" the rest replied and Xion went upstairs.

"I don't think she's quite over Riku yet... I'm worried he's just gonna use her again like last time..." Larxene said.

Namine gave a small nod and said, "Face it, Larxene. I think we all miss the guys."

Larxene scoffed and said, "I don't ever want to see that burnout again in my entire existence!" Larxene then turned at the heels and went towards the kitchen.

Kairi let out a long sigh, "Well... lets just hope we don't see them."

Namine gave another small nod. Kairi left to her room and as soon as Namine was all by herself, she let out a long sigh.

'Roxas... maybe I'm not over you yet... even after two years. Guess old habits die hard.' The pale blond told herself and ran to her room.

* * *

**Me: Yay! This was longer than I expected.**

**Riku: What do you expect, you are a slow writer.**

**Me: Where are the girls?**

**Axel: Larxene dragged Namine, Kairi and Xion to do some type of training.**

**Me: Ahhh, well, they're gonna miss the fight!**

**Sora: Ohh yeah! So who are ya gonna fight?**

**Me: Do I really have to say it?**

**Roxas: Sora is a dense. I should know, I lived inside of him.**

**Sora: Hey!**

**Me: Well Sora, I'm gonna fight Riku. **

**Riku: I don't fight girls.**

**Me: Well, I'm not your ordinary girl. Wait! Is the great Riku, Chickening out?**

**Riku: Never!**

**Me: Well, we're gonna fight!**

**Riku: Bring it on! **

***~Brought out Way To Dawn and Charged at Me~***

***~Me dodged it~***

**Me: Not now! I want the girls to see your failure. **

**Axel: Cheap!**

**Me: And you're a Burn-out. Live with it.**

**Roxas and Sora: Well, Review if you want a good fight and laugh.**

**Me: I don't want to beg, but can I have at least three Reviews? Please? Well, ttyl =D 3**

**Axel: Got It Memorized?**


	5. Tears and Fights

**Me: I'm alive! **

**Axel: Damn... **

***~Riku nods in aggreement~***

**Me: *~Glares at Riku~* Don't you think I forgot out little bet.**

**Riku: I couldn't even if I tried. *~Pulls out Way to Dawn~* Don't come crying to me, and beg me to stop fighting.**

**Me: *~Smirks and pulls out BrightCrest~* Speak for yourself, THUNDRA!**

***~Battle starts~***

***~Kairi, Xion, Larxene and Namine walk in~***

**Kairi: The stupid bet?**

**Axel: It's not Stupid!**

**Sora: Yeah! We're proving the point that Riku can get his ass kicked by a girl.**

**Me: *~Blocking off a Dark Aura~* You're next, Sora! *~Preform's Prism Rain~***

**Xion: I thought Aqua could only do that.**

**Roxas: *~Annoyed~* She's wielding Aqua's Keyblade, Aqua is the only playable GIRL and Aqua is her favorite Kingdom Hearts: BBS character! Now will you please, in the name of every sacred Kingdom Hearts, ZIP IT!**

**Larxene: Temper, Temper.**

***~Everybody, except Namine, gets very interesting in the battle. Riku used Darkstrom, hitting Me few times. ~***

**Me: Cura! *~Then preforms Blade Charge~***

**Axel, Roxas, Xion, Kairi and Larxene: OW!**

**Sora: That's gonna leave a mark.**

**Namine: *~Annoyed and mimicking Me~* Ugh! Well, who wants to do the disclaimer? How about you, Nami? Ohh of course Pesky! Peskygirl4life doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, the characters, other than Tori, Lizzy and Julie, and the settings. if she did, Kingdom Hearts 3 would already be out.**

**Larxene: Shut up, Nami!**

**Namine: On. With. The. Show! Ohh, and Slephie is MEGA OOC, so be warned!**

* * *

_***~Next Day at the Studio~***_

Aeirth, Cloud (if you didn't know, he OWNS the Studio), Destiny's Embrace and a couple of boring, non-important people were sitting around and about in the recording room, sitting on chairs of (like Cloud and Larxene) sitting on the actual equipment. After a couple seconds of pure silence, Aerith stood up and began to speak.

"OK girls," Aerith started, "As you all know-"

"Wait!" Larxene interrupted.

Aerith gave a sad sighed, "Yes Larxene?"

Larxene gave a sly smirk and said, "Soooooo, How was your anniversary with Cloud, huh?"

Aerith began to blush a deep red while Cloud gave a frown and a simple shake of his head. He said, "Gosh Larxene, nothing goes by you. What? Do you WANT us to do something?"

Larxene gave a smirk and said, "No, but if you could I would like to know."

Cloud gave a look of disgust while Aerith coughed uncomfortably.

"Anyway", Aerith continued, " the concert we planned won't be until two days have passed."

"Right." The girls from Destiny's Embrace answered.

"Well, the group and have talked and we have an excellent new idea! When people buy our tickets to your concert, (which by now should be sold out) they will be given a small test to see who is your biggest fans. That lucky group of people will have a chance to meet you guys! Doesn't that sound great?" Aerith explained.

Namine gave one of her small nods, Xion said "That sounds like an... interesting way to meet new people.". Kairi yelled a "Yeah!" and Larxene just gave a look of pure distaste.

"So, you want us to meet some psycho, music crazed girls and expect us to come out alive!" Larxene said.

"We will make sure the winners will be sane and peaceful people. If not, just whack them with your Keyblade." Cloud said without much interest.

Aerith seemed shocked and gave Cloud a look that screamed Are-You-Nuts! She then said, "That may have worked with you and Leon, but the girls can't just go hitting people with Keyblades and weapons!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and said, "Wrong, we were attacked by stalkers, remember? Remind me never to go on another one of Leon's concerts any time soon."

Aerith rolled her eyes and said, "Don't worry Larxene, I'm sure the people of Twilight Town and this generation of people can control themselves."

Larxene gave a sigh of defeat and gave a small nod in acceptance. Aerith seemed pleased until, she heard Cloud mummer, "Wanna bet on that?"

Aerith gave Cloud a small, but powerful, annoyed glare and stepped toward Cloud. Cloud usually never is afraid of anything, but Aerith is an exception if you push her too over the edge.

Cloud gave another sigh and pulled Aerith towards him and said, "Sorry..."

Aerith just giggled and replied with, "OK then, but we'll get even later."

Those two seemed to be in their own little worlds and their faces going closer inch by inch. Their lips were about to meet if Larxene didn't say, "Hey you crazy kids, get a room!"

Cloud gave a small groan and Aerith just sighed and hopped off his legs and said, "OK? You girls ready for some practice?"

The girls chanted a "Yeah!" and ran inside that little recording place inside the room. Aeirth just gave a smile at their enthusiasm while Cloud rolled his eyes and said, "I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight."

* * *

***~Three HOURS of practice later~***

"OK girls," Aerith said," It looks like you guys are finished for the day. You are dismissed."

Cloud mumbled a "Finally!" that only Aerith heard, but still gave him a small glare. The girls practically jumped up and almost ran out the door when Aeirth screamed, "Hold it!"

They all stopped running, bumping into eachother while doing so. Larxene screamed, "What the hell!" because she was almost pushed out of the room.

Aerith coughed a little and said, "Since the concert is in two days, we decided not to tell you who you're going to meet. We are worried that you might know them so, its going to be a secret until the day of the preformance."

Xion, Namine and Larxene just shrugged, but it was Kairi that pointed out something very important.

"_Them!_ Can you at least tell us how many people we're gonna meet?" Kairi asked.

Aerith backed away just a little, then said, "Four fans and I guess their boyfriends."

The girls got very terrified, as if one wasn't enough! However, they tried to put on a brave face. They shrugged. "OK,"

Namine said, "See you tomorrow."

With that said, they left running.

* * *

***~Walking down the streets of Twilight Town~***

After they left the outside of the studio and making themselves look as normal as possible, they began walking home. Walking.

"I can't believe we came walking!" Kairi screeched after two blocks.

Namine just glared at Kairi and replied, "It was your idea! 'Ohh, lets walk because it's great exercise! C'mon girls, it'll be fun!'"

Kairi gave an awkward giggle and said, "Ohhh, yeahhhh. You really didn't need to point that out."

Namine rolled her eyes and replied, "Maybe I did so we won't be blaming eachother on the way home!"

Kairi huffed and said, "Well, I'm just bored!"

Larxene, being bored and annoyed herself, said,"Well, why don't we decide to do something! We can go shopping, go to the park or whatever! Something to kill this damn boredom!"

After a moment's worth of thinking, Namine and Kairi screamed "Shopping!" and Xion yelled "Park!"

Larxene replied, "OK, I want to go to the park, so lets split up. Xion and I will head to the park and you two go to the mall. We'll meet up... ummmm... where should we meet up?"

After Larxene asked that, Xion said, "I know! Go to the woods and make a direct left. Keep going straight until you hit a garden full of many different colored roses. We'll meet there."

Namine and Kairi nodded and said, "Yeah." Then Namine said, "OK, we're off! See you in an hour or two, that is if Kairi here decides not to buy out whole stores again."

Kairi put her arms out in defense and said, "Not my fault they we're selling everything I liked. So ha! Miss. Artistic!"

The two girls left arguing, leaving Xion and Larxene in confusion and sweat-dropping. Larxene coughed awkwardly and said, "OK, lets go before the change their minds and bring us into their little fight."

Xion gulped and and replied, "Yeahh..." They then just continued on their way, ignoring Namine's and Kairi's loud shouts.

* * *

***~With Namine and Kairi~***

The two girls entered the mall, chatting and ignoring the world around them. Suddenly, the girls stopped at Kairi's favorite store, Lockheart Jewelers. The outside of the store is painted white and gray with a color-stained, black and white door.

"OMG! Lets shop here, Nami! PLEASE!" Kairi begged. This store was very important to her because the jewelry was beautiful and that's were Sora bought her the Destiny's Embrace necklace. However, the reason why she wanted to shop there was for Namine. Kairi knew the necklace was very important, like how her's is important to her.

Namine, frightened some fans might of recognized Kairi's voice, replied with, "OK, OK! Just keep down, Kai. We don't want to be running around the mall again."

Kairi nodded and both girls proceed to entered the store. If the store was stunning on the outside, wait until you see the inside. The store's walls are painted black with silvery swirls, stars and hearts on it. They had many sections of jewelry like necklaces, bracelets, rings, earrings, etc., etc.. Namine immediately headed where the necklaces are and Kairi headed straight for the bracelets.

About 30 minutes later, Kairi was ready to purchase her items. She had gotten a mood ring for Larxene with a lighting design. For Xion, a beautiful braclet with the number 14 hidden in the mist of stars it was designed with. She decided not to by anything for herself because she basically had one of everything in that store.

'Namine had better got something. It was sad when she lost her necklace. If I lost mine, I would of spazzed out!' Kairi thought.

When Kairi spotted Namine, she noticed Namine had nothing with her.

Kairi sighed and asked, "Nothing?"

Namine shook her head and said," Nothing. Sorry Kai. It's just, nothing could compare to that necklace. I'm sure I'm not missing Roxas, but the necklace was just too beautiful and so heart-warming to just throw away. So, yeahh nothing."

Kairi shrugged her head and said, "Well, at least you looked. Well, c'mon! Let me buy these and we can go buy something else."

After buying her gifts, the girls left the store. About twenty steps later, Namine's stomach growled.

Kairi giggled and said, "It good at least you didn't lose your appetite. Lets go eat something."

Namine took a thinking pose and said, "I'm in the mood for Chinese, lets head to the food court."

Namine began walking there, but Kairi took off running. "I'll race ya there!" Kairi yelled out.

* * *

***~Namine's POV~***

I didn't know what just happened. I didn't know to either play along with my look-a-like, or just stand there. I decided to play along, since I'm gonna make her buy my food after this is all over.

I started running, zig-zagging threw people, thank gosh Larxene is an Agility master. With all the damn defense training she puts us though and all. A few more minutes of running later, I made a mad dash around a corner. I then started getting thirsty and saw a water fountain in a small alley.

'I'll have a drink, then go get my food.' I told myself. I walked towards the fountain when I heard weird giggling coming from the alley. The thought of ghosts don't scare me, so I walked in. I drank some water and I heard the giggling again.

'Damn! I'm getting deja-vu! I've heard this giggle before... long ago.' I thought. They said curiosity killed the cat, but that didn't stop me.

I tip-toed deeper into the alley until I saw a corner. I put my back against the wall and peeked my head to see. I almost gasped out loud when I saw it, or them.

It was Roxas, who was pinned to the wall, and some other girl with familiar brown hair, who was pushing him into the wall, kissing. I mentally barfed and I felt sick to my stomach. I also felt... tears? I knew this isn't a time to cry for a guy who broke my heart. I'm not the type for revenge, but this is an opportunity I couldn't miss. I walked around and stopped right in front of them.

"GET a ROOM!" I yelled and the couple jumped in fear.

The girl gave me a funny look and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL!"

I smirked and said, "I can hear you giggling from the water fountain. I swear, I think you scarred little kids with that high-pitched giggle."

The girl gave me a death glare while Roxas stared at me. I felt suddenly awkward and I looked at him, we had a moment of eye contact. He seemed startled and turned away.

When he turned away, he said, "Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

His words burned like acid, but I didn't show it. I simply said, "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. But whatever. It seems like you're still you." I turned and walked away, ignore his, "you know me?" or "Come Back!" sayings. I guess he decided I'm not worth it because he never came after me. I felt hot tears around my eyes.

'NO!' I mentally screamed at myself, 'He broke up with you and it's clear he's over me. He forgot about me and now I must forget about him.'

I began running on my merry way, and found Kairi sitting near a local burger shop, but something was off. As I came closer, I saw it. She's crying.

I ran up to here and squatted down to make eye level.

"Kai! Kai! C'mon Kairi don't cry. The bastard who made you cry will hear it personally from me, Larxene and Xion. Tell me! What happened.

"N-Nami..." Kairi started, "N-Not so l-oud, s-someone might h-hear us. Anyway..." she let out a deep sigh then continued, "Let me start from the beginning. It happened after I challenged you to that race..."

* * *

**_*~Kairi's Flash-back Kairir's POV~*_**

_"I'll race ya there!" I yelled at Namine as I sped away. I'm gonna pay for this later because you never mess with a hungry Nami, but who cares!_

_I ran, no sooner I heard Nami running after me, but it was faint. I kept on running... and runnning... until I got destracted by a familiar set of sandy blond hair walking towards a small alley way._

_"Roxas?" I screamed out, but then realized my mistake. A) He's not alone. B) He turned to look at me and C) My only hiding place was a nearby tree._

_I decided to take my chances and hid behind the tree. Well, Roxas must of been too involved with that brunette girl he's with because he didn't even bother to look where I was hiding. I peaked my head out a little, and thank gosh he wasn't there._

_I then realized that Nami was catching up to me, so I made a mad dash again. I was about three stores away from the food court when I crashed into someone, hard._

_I was lying on the floor and then yelled out, "SORRY! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"_

_The guy I crashed into said (In a familiar voice), "Don't worry, It's my fault. I should of been watching where I was go-" but he was interrupted by a loud, shrill, girlie voice._

_"WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING! It's clear that this girl bumped into you first. Say your sorry!" She yelled at me._

_I'm not easily frightened, but I did say, "It was my fault and dearly sorry. You see, I was in a race and-" but that little skank interrupted me again._

_"Nobody needs your excuses, bitch. Now, run along and don't look back." She replied._

_I was real offended by this skank.I'm usually not much of a back talker, but something about this girl just gets me aggravated! I finally said, "Look who's talking! I'm trying to explain what happened and there you are calling me a bitch! I mean, look at you! YOU the biggest bitch and slut I've ever met!"_

_I'm not saying this out of anger, it's the truth. The girl had on a yellow tube top with skinny jeans and high heels with skin color make-up. Natural make-up doesn't mean you have that natural look, honey._

_Anyway, the girl looked furious, so did the boy. However, the boy seemed like he wanted to bust out laughing any second. The girl gave me the coldest glare she can sum together (which, by the way, isn't much) and said fiercfully "Do you know who I am? I'm Selphie Tilmitt! My father is a billionaire! _

_I replied with the same fierce, "Like I care! Anyway, I have a sister that is engaged and owns billions too!"_

_I guess she didn't hear me with that big, voice of hers. She continued with, " And I have him, Sora __Manriquez." She said pointing at the said boy, Sora._

_My heart ripped in two, He's gotten over me. But when Slephie pointed off Sora like a prize, he said, "Don't bring me into your argument. You're on your own this time."_

_She gave him a shocked look and said, "What? Why?"_

_I groaned out in torture, this argument has gone off long enough. When I did that, they both looked at me, annoyed and angry._

_I raised me head a little higher and said, "I'm off, I don't need this girl yelling in my ears all day. Sora..." I said his name almost in a whisper, "I think... I think you should reconsider if Skanky there is the one for you. Just saying, though."_

_I walked passed them, but Selphie managed to trip me. I fell hard, to the floor. That didn't bother me, I was used to those types of falls. I got myself back up and continued walking. However, Selphie called to me and said, "Wait!"_

_Me, being my nice, honest self, stopped and turned around. Mistake on my account because as soon as I turned around, I felt something hit my face and a loud smack. Next thing I knew I was staggering back. The hoe was in front of me._

_I'm guessing she hit me with bag, and it hurt! I felt blood trickle from my nose and she laughed. Sora just had blank written all over his face, as if he were shocked she did such a thing. However, he did nothing, just watching me in pain._

_I felt real disappointed that he wouldn't do a thing to control this girl and tears already fell from my eyes. So I ran, I kept on running until I found the nearest bathroom. I washed my face and blood stopped falling. I was still crying and I should be happy I didn't wear any make-up. I walked out and found a nice place to sit and wait until Nami came. _

_What happened kept flashing in my eyes, and I began crying, but not too loudly. 'Sora... he's here... and he's dating that psycho... I guess breaking up with me never stopped that.' I thought to myself._

_Tears were coming down harder at the thought of the break-up, so I cried even harder than before. I never realized Nami running after me, until she was screaming in my face..._

* * *

***~Normal POV~***

After Kairi told her story, Namine became sympathetic, but over all furious.

"Kai... If we ever see her again, she will regret the day she ever messed with you. Now, I know you must be hungry after that ordeal, so let's eat. I'll tell you what happened to me as we eat." Namine suggested.

Kairi gave a sheepish, smile/grimace and they ordered their meals. Kairi and Namine became increasingly happier at the sight of the food. Nami retold her story and during that time, she managed to get Kairi to smile and laugh. After they payed, Namine and Kairi managed to return to their usual selves before what happened to them. However, what happened to still burns at the back of their minds, and it will still until they meet up with Larxene and Xion.

* * *

**Riku: *Tired* I****'ll stop... if... you want to... Pesky.**

**Pesky:*Tired* Not on... my life. **

***~Riku begins to power his Limit, Eternal Session *~**

**Riku: Ahh, well. Any last words?**

**Me: You're such a loser**

**Riku: Maybe to you, not. Good-bye. *~Relases Eternal Session~***

***~I smirk, and his Limit shot at me. Then, there was smoke~***

**Axel: I win!**

**Roxas: Damn...**

**Sora: Pesky, no!**

**Namine: Pesky... Pesky**

**Larxene: She bit off more than she can chew.**

**Kairi: She was one of my... best fiends.**

**Xion *~Smirking~* DOn't think you've won yet, Riku.**

**Everyone except Xion: What?**

***~Xion points up and see's Me in the sky~***

**Me: Sky Climber! **

***~I hit Riku multiple time, then sent him crashing into the ground. However, he was still standing~***

**Me: Damn it... Riku...**

**Riku: Same for you... Pesky...**

***~Both fall at once~***

**Axel and Roxas: NO!**

**Sora: YEAHHHH! Axel, you owe me 100 muney and Roxas, you owe me 500 muney!**

**Larxene: Didn't see that coming.**

**Kairi: Both must be pretty strong.**

**Xion: You could say that again.**

**Namine: Finally! Anyway, in place of Pesky, Please review! Review make her smile and feel wanted!**

**Me: They... sure do...!**

**Everybody except Me and Riku: Review!**

* * *

_Heyy, I was thinking real hard when writing this story and decided, "Hey! Why don't I write my own version of Kingdom Hearts?" So, here's what I'm thinking. I'm gonna write my own version of Kingdom Hearts 3! I could totally imagine it in my mind! So, Here'e my schedule. I'm gonna post "Destiny's Embrace" one week and my Kingdom Hearts 3 story the next! Sound's good? I hope, and here. Here's a taste of..._

**_Kingdom Hearts 3: Final Path._**

_Sora's on another crazy adventure, but this one could cost him his life more than ever! He's not alone, we have Riku, Donald, Goofy and Kairi. They'll travel through the Realms of Darkness, through Castle Oblivion and many more places... We're gonna meet a new face on the way as well. But... Will Roxas and Namine make a comeback? What will happen to Xehanort? Will there be any romance? All these questions will be answered... SoKai, Roxine, AquaxTerra, RikuxOc and maybe some VenxOC and XionxVanitas =O Yup, Vanitas might be in my story too! Ttyl =D_


	6. Park's Pain and a new Family Member

***~Riku and I are still knocked out on the floor~***

**Kairi: How long has it been?**

**Sora:About two hours since the fight**

**Axel: Can't I just set them on fire? I bet it'll wake them up.**

**Roxas: I'm starting to warm up to that idea.**

**Xion: No. Let them be. We can finally get some peace without them fighting all the time.**

**Namine: I guess you're right...**

**Roxas: But then nothing's fun anymore. Riku and Pesky were our entertainment! It was either them two fighting. Sora and Riku fighting or Pesky fighting with us guys.**

**Axel: Ture true.**

**Namine: He does have a point.**

**Kairi: you only say that because you like him**

**Namine: I do not!**

**Kairi: Ohh yeah. Correction, you love him**

**Roxas and Namine: *~Blushing~* N-No.**

**Sora: I'm not saying anything! So here, Peksygirl4life doesn't owe Kingdom hearts, character and settings. She only owns her computer, Lizzy, Julie and Tori.**

**Axel: You have better gotten that memorized?**

**Larxene: Yeah yeah, on with this damn show.**

* * *

***~Meanwhile At the Park~***

"It's good to have some peace and quiet. Kairi is a firecracker!" Larxene exclaimed.

The two Organization girls arrived at the park, kids playing here, dog walkers there, teenagers on the weekend break, etc., etc., etc..

"Hey, Xion?" Larxene asked.

Xion seemed to be out of it, but she shook her head and replied, "Yes, Larxene?"

"Are you ok? You seem kinda pale." Larxene asked, trying to be cool, but you can hear in her voice that she was worried.

Xion gave one of her usual sad smiles and said, "I'm fine. I just can't get over the fact that the guys who gave us so much pain, are living in this town. They could recognize us any minute at any day and-" However, she was interrupted by Larxene.

"Xion, relax! Now come! It's freakin hot and I'm pretty sure that both of us are hungry. Lets go eat some Sea-Salt Icecream! I bet old McScrouge still works there. We can talk there, too."

Xion shrugged, she already knew Larxene would do that. She obeyed and both began to walk towards theMcScouge's One of a Kind Ice-Bowl.

* * *

***~Xion's POV~***

After arriving and getting some Sea-Salt ice-cream (which I desperately needed, but never told Larxene), Larxene continued, "Xion, there's a One in a Billion chance that we would meet the guys here, again! Its the same chances as Kairi and Nami meeting Roxas and Sora at the Mall! So, relax. I'm sure we won't see those back-stabbing, heart-breaking, bastards as long as we-"

I was listening to her speech, and she gives really good ones, but my eyes began to wonder. I then noticed spiky red hair and Silvery hair.

'Freaking Shit!' I screamed at the top of my mental lungs. Then, i shushed her, harshly.

Larxene just said, "Xion? Xion? What's up? Why are you-"

I was freakin' out and i just grabbed my electric friend and I just made Larxene see what I was seeing behind her.

I managed to then mumbled, "I think you just jynxed us as well as Kairi and Namine, Larxene."

As I think you've already guessed, we saw _them._ Specifically, the Burn-Out, Axel, and the Confused one, Riku. As we stared, Axel seemed to be looking for something on the left and Riku and the right. Once in a while, the would look at eachother and whisper something, which resulted in Axel screaming, "THEY WILL COME! Just watch."

Larxene and I looked at eachother, and we both shrugged. I told her, "We should look away. They might not see us or recognize us."

Larxene gave a thinking pose, correction, _fake_thinking pose. She them smirked and said, "We should, but I want to see the skank he's with now. I mean, they could be looking for Sora and Roxas, but they might also be looking for their girlfriends. The girls they dumped _us _for. I want to see what poor soul ended up with Burn-out."

However, I replied, "But what if the recognize us!"

Larxene almost gave her high-pitched laugh, but managed to say, "They wouldn't. And if they did, it would be Axel. He's the only one who can see through the appearances of people and see who they truly are. But, he's too big of an idiot to notice us."

Larxene kept up her goofy smirk, but i was just frowning. I know for a fact Axel puts up that stupid act, he's a genius. So, if they catch us, Larxene's fault. I also really didn't want to see that whore again, Julie. She was evil and mean, I should know. I was lost in the train of thought and in my hope that Riku and Axel would just leave. I snapped out of it when I realized that Riku started to look where Larxene and I where sitting. Riku and I made instant eye-contact with me. His eyes widened, and so did mine.

Larxene noticed and said, "He knows..."

I just nodded, never breaking the stare. Suddenly, (since I was stuck between Larxene and the window) I stood up and jumped over Larxene. She almost grabbed my legs, but I managed to kick away. I dropped my half eaten Sea-Salt icecream and ran out of the shop. I heard Larxene yell, "Wait!" but never mentioned my name. We all know too well that if she did, it'll take forever to get away from the ravenous fans.

I kept on running, and running. I turned to see if Larxene was trailing me. Larxene wasn't and I gasped when I realized who was. He kept his stare on me, his face emotionless and he doesn't seem the least bit of tired. I wasn't either, and I definatly wasn't afraid to confront him. I stopped and turned around. He slowed down and finally was a good 3 feet away from me, still looking like an emotionless robot.

"Nice to see you again... Riku." I said and managed not to spat, or cry, or anything retarded.

He kept on staring and I was feeling uncomfortable. After it felt like hours he said, "You left, without a word. And you're going to say nothing about it! You disappeared! I thought the Organization revived and captured you!"

'Maybe he does care...' I thought.

"Then, it'll be up to me to save your ass!" he concluded.

'And he's back to being cocky bastard.' I growled in my mind.

"Look here. I left because you dumped me, left me in the shadows of the happy girl I once was. I wanted to find people who loved me, for me! Then, you and everybody else came along. It was great, but it seems as if the girls were the only ones who managed to stay with me till the end. Why would I tell my ex I'm leaving behind my old life! Just so he can trip me and kick while I'm down! No Sir, not me. And, what's so bad about the Organization! They can't lay a finger on me, or my _sisters!_ They would be paupo juice in an instant." I told him, tears spilling and throat burning.

He just scoffed and said, "I defeated you with ease last time we fought. I highly doubt you can destroy powerful Organization members. But hey, who cares. Nobody will."

"Nobody cares? Namine, Larxene and Kairi do! What gives you the right to say such horrible things!" I was screaming. I went down on my knees, grabbed the sides of my head and cried harder. I saw him advance towards me, but I said, "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO MAKE YOU HATE ME!"

I looked up and he seemed distraught, speechless. I guess he never knew I could go off like that. I stood up and wiped the tears from my face, and repeated, "What have I done? I gave you my love, support, faith. What did you do in return? You betrayed me, made me fall and crash, hard."

He looked as if he wanted to say something, but never did. He shook his head and turned around. He walked slowly, as if he wished I begged him to stay. I never did. I watched with eyes filled with tears and pain as he walked away.

The events that happened flashed through me mind and I couldn't stand it. I ran away from the park, tears still streaming down my face. I ran through the Market place. I heard Tori call out to me, but I never answered or stopped. I ran into the woods and headed towards my garden, my sanctuary.

I soon as I arrived, i sat down in the middle of the seemingly endless rows of roses. Their scents calmed me, but I still couldn't stop crying. Then, I heard light footsteps. I didn't want to, but I turned around to see who it was.

It was Larxene, Kairi, Namine and ... Tori?

"Tori? You've met them already?" I asked her, but my voice was rather shaky.

She smiled and gave me a hug, "Just barley. I think Larxene should explain this story.

Larxene nodded her head and sat in front of me, Namine went to my left, Kairi to my right and Tori was sitting right next to me.

Larxene let out a heavy sigh, then stared out slowly, "When you and... Silver made eye contact, I knew something was going to happen. I have to say, I've taught you well if you managed to stay away from my grasps and when I called to you. But then..."

* * *

_***~Larxene's FlashBack~***_

_"Wait!" I screamed out to my friend, my heart-broken friend. I then saw Riku run after her. Heck no. I'm not letting her through all this pain, again! I ran towards her, pushing through people as I did. I was at the door, then I felt something grab my arm and pull me down. I fell, but in a second's notice, I went right back up. I turned around to glare, but instead, I let out an inwards gasp. I still glared though._

_"Why the hell are you here?" I spat._

_Axel smirked and replied, "Ahhhh, poor Sparky? What? You don't miss me?"_

_I narrowed me eyes and replied, "Why, in everything in the worlds, would I miss you. I should be happy you're out of my life."_

_"Are you happy?" he asked, faking the concern._

_"I should be asking you that question," i said, but I let out a small giggle._

_HE looked confused and replied, "huh?"_

_I smirked and pointed behind him. And Behold! Bitchy Julie was there and another blond girl, both with loads of make-up._

_He turned around and kept a straight face. Something tells me that wanted to barf just as much I did. Anyway, he turned to face me, still smirking._

_I wanted to get away from him, but I decided to stay for some fireworks. "It seems as if you decided to keep that one. However, she must be pretty stupid to fall for a dope like you."_

_He glared at me and replied, "You've dated me."_

_I laughed and said, "Worst mistake of my life."_

_I lied, and Axel's so used to it he can smell my lies miles away. HE just smiled and retorted, "You sure?"_

_"Go make out with clown face over there. Girl, or Lizzy was it? Lay off the make-up, you look like a deformed clown."_

_Axel's eyes widened, I'm not sure why. Probably mad that I said that to his precious girlfriend. Lizzy looked like she was going to attack me, but said, "At least Axel loves me."_

_I scoffed and retorted, "At least I'm not stupid." I then looked at Julie, and remembered myself of Xion. I smiled softly (I think Axel noticed) and then smirked, "Ohhh and Julie, If I see you mess with my little sister again, it'll take loads of Marlin's Magic to fix you."_

_Julie just faked smiled and replied, "Who did I mess with?"_

_I replied, "Don't play games with me if you can't win them. You messed with a girl that looks like her and you claimed to Riku that she 'Hit You'. You're more fake than a Barbie Doll."_

_She glared daggers at me. Then, out of nowhere, she lundged at me. I sidestepped and she fell on her face. I then grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her up to her feet again._

_"Don't trip or you'll break a nail!" I said mockingly. _

_Now, to my surprise, the deformed clone Lizzy went for my hair. Julie went for my legs. It took a good 10 minutes, but then they finally got me on the ground. Both Julie and Lizzy planned a kick to my stomach, but I was too quick. I tripped them both and (the lightest as I could) kicked them in their stomach. I knew it didn't hurt, but those girls can make barbie seem real with their fake acts. They began to cry and whine to Axel. I didn't look at him, I just turned to walk away. _

_I managed to get through the front door this time, but then Axel grabbed me and turned me around without mercy. He said, "Why did you attack my girlfriend?"_

_I, getting my arm away from him, replied, "If you hadn't notice, that bitch Julie started everything. No, wait! The true bad guy is you and Riku! I traveled to many worlds trying to be away from you and hoping that you'd move far away from here! But no! You just happen to stay here, and not only that! The other guys who broke my friends hearts stay here too!"_

_Suddenly, i felt tears in my eyes, and I only cried once, long ago. Then I only managed to whisper, "We gave you guys our hearts, souls and love. What we all get in return? Betrayal, pain, and we got replaced."_

_Axel stared me in the eyes and replied, "I bet you replace me countless time before! I bet the other girls did the same."_

_I scoffed and retorted, "You think we're like all the other super stars? That those slutty actresses and free-loader actors who just date for publicity?"_

_He gave me a single nod and my heart just snapped, I finally snapped. I allowed two years of pain and suffering to come pouring out of me. Tears came nonstop, my heart beating fast, I started to whimper and I fell to my knees. I noticed that Axel became shocked of what he's witnessing._

_He went down on his knees as well and begged, "What's wrong? Larxene! Sparky! Why are you acting like this? Snap out of it!"_

_He went to go hold me, but I backed away, sitting cross-legged. I replied, "W-What's wrong? W-What's W-WRONG? I've lived two years holding the pain of being betrayed, feeling lost and confused, and worst of all, feeling like a Nobody again."_

_Axel widened his eyes, I noticed. We both know how it feels to be only and empty shell of our former selves. However, I continued, "And what have you done? You've lived the perfect life, with your friends and your whore of a girlfriend. You've broken me, Burn-out."_

_I guess Axel finally snapped as well because he replied, "I'M NOT A FREAKIN BURN-OUT! Also, what gives you the right to say that! Plus, calling my girlfriend a slut isn't acceptable. If she's a slut, then what are you?"_

_He started to walk away and left be broken on the floor, like an old toy. But, before he entered the Ice-cream shop, a girl called out to him and said, "So what? You're just going to leave her like this? What kind of a man are you?"_

_Both Axel and I turned around. The person who called out was a year older than I was, blond, hazel eyes and she had this scary look that scared the living crap out of me/ Something tells me you never want to offend this chick._

_She continued, "I don't want to be nosy-" _

_"Then leave" Axel replied. The girl narrowed her eyes and walked up to Axel. She was all up in his face and said, "I don't have time for you bullshit! You frist make this girl cry her heart out and know you disrespect me? You need to get some manners!"_

_Axel just replied, "Screw. You. I don't see why you're defending someone you don't knoe, and especially that ska-" but he never finsished that sentance. This girl just gave him a nice, big smack in the face. She must hit pretty good because he stumbled back._

_Axel then looked up at this girl then at me, then said, "I hope I never see you two again. Bye."_

_I think that was the first time I've heard him soo serious. I wiped the tears and stood up and started brushing the dirt off my clothes._

_The girl then walked towards me and asked, "You looking for a girl with black hair and Blue eyes?"_

_I knew that description anywhere and replied, "You know where Xion went? Could you tell me?"_

_This girl seemed shocked by the name and I realized my mistake, she must be a fan. I waited for the blood curdling scream and everybody running towards me. It never happened. The girl just said, "So, I've met the superstar Xion, and I'm guessing you're Larxene. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you and I'm sorry you've seen me being all crazy with that guy. Man, I hate his guts."_

_I laughed and replied, "That would make two of us."_

_The girl smiled and replied, "I'm Victoria, but you can call me Tori."_

_I nodded and extended me arm, "I think you already know who I am."_

_Tori smiled and replied, "Sure do! Anyway, about Xion..."_

_Tori seemed grave and depressed, she must have seem Xion cry. Xion crying is like seeing someone at a funeral and their crying nonstop and you start to cry with them._

_I replied, "What is it?"_

_Tori sighed and replied, "I saw her running down the Market Place. She was crying and she seemed like she was in pain. I then saw a guy with silver hair walking the opposite way from where she was running. He had his head held down, but he seemed almost depressed."_

_After she had finished, I mumbled, "Riku..."_

_"Pardon?" she asked._

_I let out a sigh and said, "Her ex-boyfriend, you see, here's what happened two years ago..."_

_I'm not the type of girl to be telling everybody my business and my best friends and my history, but this Tori chick seemed alright and already knew Xion. I told her of all the pain and suffering and I must tell you, I've never seen a blond so mad before. _

_After I have said everything there's need to be said, she seemed like she was going to explode any minute. She suddenly calmed herself and said, "Sorry, I've been through the same. There was a guy named Justin, we loved eachother and he was the most important person in my life about three years ago. Then, he suddenly came up to me, broke up with me with no reason. Then, two months later, I found out he was dating this mega super star."_

_I usually never felt remose for anybody, but I did for Tori. She knows our pain, suffering, confusion. After a couple moments silence I announced, "I should really check up on Xion now..."_

_She nodded and asked, "May I come along? Xion's my friend too and I want to see if she's ok?"_

_I looked at her straight in the eye, to check if she was telling the truth. She might of gained my trust, but it's good to double check. I then gave her a nod and we both headed straight for the woods._

* * *

_***~Twilight Town Woods~***_

_As Tori and I entered the woods, I heard familiar yelling._

_"Did you really have to buy that! You don't even need it!" a soft, but loud, voice rang out._

_"Shut up! I may need it someday!" a more out going and cheerful voice replied._

_Namine and Kairi, just great. Tori seemed more relaxed than other people. If she were somebody else, she would of ran away by now._

_Suddenly, in the direction of the house, came Namine and Kairi. Both glaring at eachother. It was Namine who noticed Tori and I first._

_"Who is this?" she asked after staring at Tori for a while. She seemed to be keeping her guard up, so was Kairi, but i just giggle._

_"Relax," I replied, "This is my new friend Tori. She knew Xion already and I met her at the Market Place."_

_Tori decided not to be silent, she said rather bluntly, "I thought the mansion across the woods were haunted by Heartless and Nobodies."_

_"Not anymore" Kairi said, cheerful as ever._

_"Huh?" Tori asked, she doesn't get the picture._

_I was going to answer, but Nami beat me to it. She replied, "Kairi, Xion Larxene and I have lived in that mansion for two years now, it'll only be natural if we had some type of defense training to help us get rid of unwanted visitors."_

_"Ohhhh, ok. I see it now. And speaking of visitors, we should really go see Xion now. I'm worried..." Tori responded._

_I nodded, Kairi and Namine had the blank expressions of bricks. I turned and quickly explained what has happened._

_"Damn... So us meeting the other two boys became our good luck then, huh Nami?" Kairi asked. She was holding back tears and faking the happiness, however, since Xion's at a more fragile state I think I'll let it pass for now._

_Namine just gave a quick nod and replied, "Are we going to check up on Xion or not? Larxene and ... Tori is it? I'll fill you in on what happened to Kai and I as soon as we find Xion."_

_"Right!" The other three girls replied in unison. I ran in front, since I had better sense of direction, Kairi and Namine were behind me and Tori was behind them. Suddenly, I heard the faint sounds of rustling and crying. I silently told the others to keep quiet and we started, quietly, to walk up behind Xion._

_However, Xion must of heard us because she slowly turned her head around. Her eyes wideden and started asking quetions._

* * *

_***~End Of FlashBack Regular POV~***_

After the story, including Namine's and Kairi's story, was told, everybody became still in sad silence. However, Tori started to hum loudly, making Larxene more irritable than needed.

Suddenly, Larxene yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Tori became smug and replied, "No."

Larxene seemed like she was going to kill her, but calmed before she actually did that. Then, Xion said, "Hey, can you hum that beat again?"

Tori became confused, but obligated. The hum had a country and free-like tone to it. Xion closed her eyes, she seemed clam at last. Then she started singing what she felt.

_I need you like a heart-beat_

_But you know you have a mean streak_

_Makes me run for cover when you're around_

Larxene mumbled, "That's exactly what happened..."

Kairi said, smiling, "That's great! Nice beat Tori!

Tori blushed and replied, "Thanks..." and Namine asked, "We should continue this for tomorrow! But, what does this song need?"

Kairi seemed confused and asked, "What do you need by that?"

Namine's a calm girl, so she didn't explode with excitement when she said, "I mean, who's playing what. Who's playing guitar, drums, etc etc."

Kairi let out and "Ohh..." and Xion replied, "this is county so we need guitars, you and Kairi can work on that, Larxene, you stay with drums and I'll just stick with the mic. because we don't need that Keyboard for this sing."

Everybody gave a nod and suddenly, Kairi diverted her attention to Tori. Kairi asked, "Can you help us with Xion's song?"

Tori seemed as if she had won the lottery, but cautiously asked, "Why? I'm not a part of Destiny's Embrace."

Xion stood up and replied with a smile, "You are now. You are great on how to determine the beats to music and that's something we kinda suck at."

The other girl said "Hey!" while Xion and Tori giggled. Xion then said, "So, you up to it?"

Xion extended her hand, waiting. Tori looked behind Xion to peek at her new friends expressions. Kairi seemed overly excited and seemed to burst any moment. Namine was more calm, but she couldn't hide the hope in her eyes. Larxene's expression, however, was unreadable, emotionless.

Tori was set back from that, but she then say the look on Xion's face. Xion finally had the expression of pure happiness on her face. The happiness she never saw until that day. Tori then let out a sigh and earned tears in her eyes.

She replied, "I would be more than honored to be a part of Destiny's Embrace."

Xion and Kairi exploded with squeals of joy. To everybody's surprise, Namine jumped up and started her "Victory" dance. However, everything became still when Larxene stood up.

Larxene made her was towards Tori. Kairi, Namine and Xion stepped out of the way, knowing all to well to never get in her way. Tori wanted to run away, feeling very uncomfortable, but in the end she stood her ground, head held high.

When Larxene was about 2 or 3 feet away, she stopped walking. She looked Tori deep in the eyes. It seemed like forever until she cracked a smile and ran up and gave her a hug. This shocked everybody, but Tori regained her composer and returned the hug.

When Larxene let go, she only said, "Welcome to the family."

Everybody exploded in cheers and hoorays. They began their own little celebration, but it was Xion who interrupted the fun. She asked, "But wait, aren't you taking car e of the Jewelry shop?"

Tori smiled and Xion and replied, "Not until the next month. I was actually supposed to tell you that I have to return to my Home World, but now I can't."

Xion began to worry, and asked, "But where would you stay?"

Tori just smiled and replied, "I can just stay with my sister. I hope she will understand."

Xion then relaxed and then realized something.

"Hold up!" she yelled, "We have some songs to write, preform and perfect by tomorrow!"

Everybody looked at eachother and Larxene asked, "Then what are we waiting for? Lets move it!"

Then, everybody broke out in sprints, Larxene leading the way while Tori followed at the end of the line. Everybody happy because they just added another sister to the Destiny's Embrace Family.

* * *

**Me: *~Wakling up!* Ughhhh... where am I?**

**Larxene: Narnia.**

**Me: *~Gets up quickly*~ REALLY?**

**Larxene: Nope, but thank gosh you're awake!**

**Xion: Now to wake up Riku...**

**Me: ohhh, I got that covered. *~Evil Looks~***

**Xion: *~Worried~* W-What are you gonna do?**

**Me: This. *~I walk up to Riku and whisper~* Xion's kissing Roxas.**

**Riku: *~Gets up quickly~* I'll kill that guy! Where are they?**

**Me: Just kidding. P.S., somebody's gotta crush.**

**Xion: What did you tell him?**

**Me: Noooothhhing.**

**Xion *~Glares~***

**Riku: D-Don't worry about it, ok? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find my happy place.**

**Me: Have fun. Anyway, This chapter has some color language... ehehehe, sorry. Review for more chapters please!**

**Xion and Larxene: Review to we can figure out what Pesky said.**

**Me: See ya soon =)**

**(P.S. Sorry if this have horrid grammar. I'm editing this at 12:30 a.m. and i'm feeling sick! Ugh... life's sooooooooooo great =P Anyway, hope you guys love dthsi chapter, review and I whish you all a very (late) Happy Easter =) )**


	7. Sunset Hill's Concert Ends In Nightmares

**Me: Sorry I took ages from uploading this chapter. I had CSTs then drama in school and other stuff of that matter.**

**Riku: Excuses, excuses, exuses.**

**Me: *~Glaring~* Riku, I'm REALLY not in the mood. Unless you want me to utterly destroy your being and existance, I suggest you shut your freakin mouth!**

**Larxene: Someone's grouchy.**

**Me: Only to Riku.**

**Riku: Hey!**

**Me: Anyway, Sora, I haven't hear you speak here in a while. Mind doing the disclaimer?**

**Sora: Not at all. Peskygir4life dosn't own Kindgom Hearts, the settings and most of the characters. She does own Tori, Julie, and Lizzy. She is also very sorry for not uploading =(**

**Me: Drama=Crap**

**Kairi: Ok, you're telling me everything that's happened little girl!**

**Me: Do I really?**

**Kairi: Talking helps.**

**Me:... Fine. Before Kairi speaks, On With The Show!**

* * *

***~Day of Concert~***

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Xion screamed. They were supposed to be at Sunset Hill at 1 p.m. for the concert and its 12:30. The girls (including Tori) are almost ready, except for Xion.

Kairi asked, "Why not!"

Xion just shook her head, "Why only the songs I wrote? I don't want to seem like I'm stealing youre guy's spotlights!"

Tori replied, "I'm not happy as well, but do what I'm doing a suck it up."

Xion said, "But that's until the end, but I'll be shown more and like I said, I don't want to steal the other girls spotlights!"

Namine rolled her eyes and grabbed a hold of Xion's shoulders and said, "Look here missy, we only mastered the songs you've written. The rest of the song everybody else has written is either missing something or we need work on it. By the way, Xion, I know you hate spotlights, but today is your day. Shine through!"

Everybody looked and Namine in awe as if she were a rare Keyblade. Namine wasn't the type of girl to give out speeches.

Xion just stared at Nami and then gave a nod. Nami did the same and she let go, then Larxene said, "OK. Now that we have that disaster outta the way, can we go now?

All the girls except Larxene gave a nod. Tori piped up and said, "Ok, we're driving in my car so we don't get attacked by your crazy fans. And don't you argue with me Kairi and Larxene! Now, lets move out!"

Namine and Xion smiled and Xion said, "My new best friend." However, Larxene grumbled to Kairi, "She's like our new mother, and she's only 3 years older than me."

Kairi gave a huge nod and followed the rest of the girls out.

As soon as Kairi locked the door, the home phone rang. After it rang 7 times, you heard a voicemail and all the girls are speaking as one.

_"This is the Destiny's Embrace household, we are unable to answer because of some reason. Leave a message and we'll get back on you as soon as we can! (Larxene: Unless you're a creepy stalker fan. The rest: Larxene! Larxene: Hehehehehe) Ok, Bye!"_

After the beep, a young boy's voice is heard.

"I told you they're going to a concert!" he said.

An older mans voice said irritibly, "Ok, ok!"

A soothing womans voice replied, "Ohh Ven, can you give him a break?"

The boy, Ven, replied, "Nope! That's what he gets for not listening to me! Right Terra?"

The man's voice, Terra, replied, "Can you shut up!"

Ven replied, "No! Haha!"

The woman's voice then replied, "Vanitas, help us out here."

A deep voice from out of nowhere replied, "Sorry Aqua. These blockheads are gonna be going on forever."

Aqua mumbled, "And you're related to Larxene, how?"

Vanitas replied ,"It was 15 years ago and my parents didn't use protection."

Aqua replied with distaste, "Too much information. Terra! Ven!"

"What?" both boys said at once.

"Ugh... Anyway, we'll see you soon girls! Bye!" And with that said, Aqua hung up.

* * *

_***~Sunset Hill~***_

When they arrived, Aerith seem to be finishing up a conversation.

"Yes, Yes. I'm sure the girls will be very happy. Ok, have to go, see you later." Aerith said, finishing her conversation.

Larxene gave a smirk, but before she said anything, Aerith said, "It looks like you gilrs have a surprise later today and no, Larxene. It wasn't Cloud asking me my hand in marrage or to do something else."

Larxene fake pouted and replied, "I was gonna ask do we go up on stage now, but nevermind. It hurts here!" She said in a dramatic way and placed her hand on her heart.

Kairi laughed and replued, "Wait, so you have a heart?"

Larxene glared at Kairi and replied coldly and slightly hurt, "Kairi..."

Kairi became serious and replied, "Sorry, Larxene. You know I was just messing around."

Tori looked at Larxene and replied, "Why did that statement bother you, Larxene?"

Larxene stopped glaring and looked down and said, "Long and difficult story. We're gonna have to tell you one day."

Tori knew not to push it more and kept her mouth shut, but then Aerith asked, "And who are you?"

Tori was surpried, but softly replied, "I'm Victoria, but you can call me Tori. I'm new friends with these girls and-" but before she finished, Kairi interuppted.

"Hey Aerith..." She started, "Umm, we're gonna have to change the schedual a bit."

Serith stared at Kairi in amazment and replied, "Like What?"

Namine took over and replied, "Xion's day to shine. All the songs she wrote she's gonna sing today, including the once where Xion and Tori sings a duet."

Aerith glared at all girls and replied, "Is she any good?"

Xion replied with "Very." And Larxene replied, "You won't find out until later."

Aerith seemed mad, but cooled off and replied, "OK. I trust you girls and if you can make this work, we can see what goes on later on."

All girls, including Tori, screamed, "YEAH!" and Hi-Fived eachother.

Aerith rolled her eyes and said, "OK, chop chop. We have 5 minutes until showtime and we just can't stand here. Get ready!"

With that said, The girls began to get themselves prepped and got into postitions.

* * *

_***~In The Audience~***_

"OMG I LOVE YOU!" Selphie yelled in Sora's ears.

"OK ok, I get it" Sora chuckled.

Olette looked at Roxas and replied, "Where and how did you get these tickets?"

Roxas shrugged and replied, "We know people."

Olette pouted and turned away from him. Roxas rolled his eyes and placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She giggled and rested her head against his shoulder. **(Me: Those sentences burned my hands! Roxine FTW!)**

Lizzy then stated, "What happenes if we win?"

The rest of the girls went into super hyper girl mode and freaked out like crazy. Julie then asked Axel, "Do you think we would win?"

Axel chuckled and replied, "Hell No."

Julie became furious and replied, "If we didn't win, what would you do?"

Axel's knows by that tune, he should stay quiet, but he decided to try a leap of faith and replied, "Nothing."

"WHY YOU WOR-" but Julie never finished because the lights started to dim out.

There was only four lights showing and then Aerith appeared in the middle. She went towards the mic and said, "Who's ready for a good time? The whole crowd cheered, including Olette, Lizzy, Julie and Slephie.

Aerith giggled nito the mic. and replied, "I guess you , this is a very special day for two reasons. One, a couple of you lucky fans will meet Destiny's Embrace and second, we have a special new friend who's gonna preform for us for the very first time!"

The whole crowd cheered even louder. Aerith then stated, "I guess I've kept you waiting long enough. I'd like to present to you, DESTINY'S EMBRACE!"

The crowd just exploded into a fury of screams of "I LOVE YOU!" and exctiment. Suddenly, Xion, Namine, Larxene and Kairi appeared out of the floor. Namine on the white light, Kairi on the pink, Larxene on the yellow and Xion on the blue.

Xion then walked up to the mic. and said, "Time to show how Destiny's Embrace rocks this town!"

The crowed yelled, screamed, etc., etc.. Then, Namine started playing said country like tone. Kairi followed key and then Larxene joined in with drums.

_**Should've Said No**_

**Xion:**

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everthing_

_Is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now, just looking at you_

_Feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back _

_Given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness _

_And you said yes_

**Together:**

_You should of said no_

_You should of gone home_

_You should of thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word_

_'Bout what you did with her get back to me (get back to me)_

**Larxene:**

_And I should of been there in the back of your mind_

**Larxene and Kairi: **

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

**Namine:**

_You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet_

**Together: **

_You should've said no_

_Baby, and you might still have me_

**Xion:**

_Baby you can see that I've been crying_

_And baby you know all the right this to say_

**Xion and Namine:**

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same_

**Xion and Kairi:**

_You say that the past is the past_

**Xion: **

_You need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

**Together:**

_You should've said no_

_you should've gone home_

_You should of thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word_

_'Bout what you did with her get back to me (get back to me)_

**Namine:**

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

**Namine and Larxene: **

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

**Kairi:**

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

**Together:**

_You should of said no_

_Baby and you might still have me_

**Xion:**

_Ohhhh Woahhhh_

_I can't resist_

**Together:**

_Before you go tell me this_

**Xion:**

_Was it worth it?_

**Together:**

_Was she worth this?_

**Xion:**

_Nooooo, no, no, no, nooooo, no_

**Together:**

_You should've said no_

_You should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word_

_'Bout what you did with her get back to me (get back to me)_

**Kairi:**

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

**Kairi and Xion:**

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

**Larxene:**

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

**Together:**

_You should've said no_

**Xion:**

_Baby and you might still have me_

After the song finished, Xion asked, "How was the intro?" The crowed yelled with amazment.

Larxene took the mic. and said, "I'll take that as on OK. C'mon people, scream it up!"

The crowd exploded once more and Xion got the mic back and said, "Well, now that Larxene has destoyed our hearing, lets get on with song number two!"

After waiting until the whole audiance was at ease, Larxene waltz towards the Keyboard and started playing it.

_**Bad Boy**_

**Xion:**

_Remember the feelings_

_Remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away_

**Xion and Namine:**

_This moment I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around_

_And I fell_

**Together:**

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy, but understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

_Would you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy, but understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No, I don't need you again_

**Larxene:**

_Bad Boy!_

Then, shuffling type music errupted from the Keyboard and the guitars. Almost everybody stood up and started dancing. Suddenly, the tune began to slow down, signaling that Xion's gonna start singing again.

**Xion:**

_You once made this promise _

_To stay by my side_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

**Xion and Kairi:**

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now, I'll show you how to go on_

**Together:**

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy, but understand_

_That I don't need need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy, but understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No, I don't need you again_

The shuffling music started, but then slowly began to fade, indacating that the song is over. After it was, everybody began chanting and cheering for more.

Xion said playfully, "Well, how's that a song for ya?"

The crowed laughed at Xion's rare tone and then Namine asked, "Wanna hear more?"

The crowd cheered in accpetance and the girls gave a nod.

Kairi and Namine started playing a fast-beat country type tune with their guitars and Larxene did the same with her drums.

Xion then gave a smirk before singing, she dedicated this song to Riku.

_**Picture To Burn**_

**Xion:**

_State the obvious_

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realized you love yourself more then you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends _

_That I'm obsessive and crazy_

_Thats fine_

_I'll tell mine your gay_

_By the way_

**Together:**

_I hate that stupid old pick-up truck _

_You never let me drive_

_You great redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lyin'_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all our wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

**Xion:**

_There's no times for tears_

_I'm just sittin here plannin' my revenge_

_'Cause there's nothing dtoppin' me_

_From going out with all of your best friends_

**Xion and Namine:**

_And If you come around saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

**Together:**

_'Cause I hate that stupid, old pick-up truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You great redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lyin'_

_So watch me strike a match on all our waisted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

**Xion:**

_And if you're missin me_

**Xion and Kairi:**

_You better keep it to yourself_

**Xion:**

_'Cause coming back around here_

**Xion and Namine:**

_Would be bad for your health_

**Xion:**

_'Cause I hate that stupid, old pick-up truck you never let me drive_

_You great redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lyin'_

_So watch me strike a match on all our waisted time_

_In case you haven't heard_

**Together:**

_I really, really hate that stupid, old pick-up truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You great redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lyin'_

_So watch me strike a match on all our waisted time_

_As far as I'm concerned _

_You're just another picture to burn_

**Xion and Larxene:**

_Burn, burn, burn, baby burn_

**Xion and Kairi:**

_You're just another picture to burn_

**Xion:**

_Baby burn_

After the song finished, Xion said, "Ok, lady and gents! Time for the big surprise!"

The crow exploded into cheers and horrays, etc., etc.. It seems like they were anxious to find out who's gonna sing to them.

"OK!" Xion yelled," Time to intoduce you to a new friend of ours who is a part of the Destniy's Embrace family. Please give it up to Tori Oak!"

As soon as she said "Tori Oak", Tori popped out of the floor next to Larxene in a purple lighting. She walked up next to Xion with Base in hand. She got a hold of the mic. and Xion returned to her station at the Keyboard.

Tori said, "Hey! It's an honor being here today! As you all know, I'm Tori and I actually helped the girls from Destiny's Embrace through some stuff, especially music. Now, I'm gonna sing to you a song that I haven't sung ever since I've been heartbroken. Ya'll ready?"

The crowed seemed hesitant, but ended up in applaous. Tori giggled and replied, "Ok then! Lets hit it girls!"

_**Tell Me Why**_

**Tori:**

_I took a chance, I took a shot_

_And you might think I'm bullet-proof, but I'm not_

_You took a swing, I took it hard_

_And down here from the ground I see who you are_

**Together:**

_I'm sick and tired of your additude_

_I'm feeling like I don't know you_

**Tori:**

_You tell me that you love me_

_Then cut me down_

**Together:**

_And I need you like a heartbeat_

_But you know you got a mean streak_

**Tori:**

_Makes me run for cover when you're around_

**Together:**

_Here's too you and your temper_

_Yes, I remember what you said last night_

_And I know, what you see_

_What you're doing to me_

_Tell me why_

**Tori:**

_You could right a book on_

_How to ruin someone's perfect day_

_And I get so confused and fustrated_

_Forget what I'm trying to say _

_Oh_

**Together:**

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons_

_I got no one to believe in_

**Tori:**

_You tell me that you want me_

_Then push me around_

**Together:**

_And I need you like a heartbeat_

_But you know you got a mean streak_

**Tori:**

_Makes me run for cover when you're around_

**Together:**

_Here's to you and your temper_

_Yes, I remember what you said last night_

_And I know that you see_

_What you're doing to me_

_Tell me why?_

**Tori and Xion:**

_Why?_

**Tori:**

_Do you have to make me feel small_

**Tori and Xion:**

_So you can feel whole inside_

_Why?_

**Tori:**

_Do you have to put down my dreams_

**Tori and Xion:**

_So you're the only thing on my mind?_

**Tori:**

_Well, I'm sick and tired of your additude_

_I'm feeling like I don't know you_

_You tell me that you want me_

_Then cut me down_

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons_

_I've got no one to believe in_

_You as me for my love_

_Then push me around_

**Together:**

_Here's to you and your temper_

_Yes, I remember what you said last night_

_And I know what you see_

_What's you're doing to me_

_Tell me why?_

**Tori and Xion:**

_Why?_

_Tell me why? _

_Ohhh_

**Tori:**

_I take a step back_

_Let you go_

_I told you I'm not bullet-proof_

_Now you know_

Tori finished the song with eyes closed and head down. When she looked up, her hazel eyes sparkling, the silenced crowd roared with cheers and applause. Tori gave a huge smile and walked away.

Right before she disappeared into the curtains, Xion got a hold of her and gave her a huge hug and pulled her back to the mic..

"Did you like that preformance?" Xion squeeled.

The crowed screamed like never before, it was amazing. Tori smiled and tears edged on her eyes.

Xion smiled to her and Larxene grabbed the mic., "Well, now we have something to ask you guys, and you too Tori."

Tori shot Larxene a confused look, but Larxene just smirked. Kairi came from behind and grabbed the mic from Larxene.

"So, how would you feel if we added anothner member to Destiny's Embrace?" Kairi asked the crowed.

The crowed, knowing exactly who this other member will be screamed their hearts out in approval.

Kairi smiled warmly and Larxene gave a nod. Xion was litteraly jumping up and down and snatched the mic. from Kairi. Xion looked at Tori and asked, "Good, becuse she's already been one since yesterday!"

The crowed gave a sea of chuckles, giggles and laughs. Tori snagged the mic. from Xion and said, "Looks like I'm part of that big family!"

The crowed stood up and was cheering, screaming "I Love You" and overall gave a happy aroura.

Larxene then said into the mic., "Ok you crazy fan-people. It's time to close up this show."

The crowed 'aww'ed but Kairi said, "However, Aerith as already chosen our lucky contestants who will have a chance to meet us!

The crowed exploded again and Aerith came out. Kairi passed the mic. to Aerith and she said, "OK! I have already know 4 of our lucky people's ticket numbers! Ok, girls, sadly except Tori, here's your envelope and you get to announce the winners. Have Fun!

Aerith passed the mic. to Namine and like how she came, she left. Each of the girls, other that Tori, got an envelope. Namine then announced, "Ok, the first winner's number is 5489!"

"OH MII GOSH! It's me!" a girl with shoulder length, light brown spiky hair yelled. She dragged a boy with sandy blond hair. Namine looked the boy in the eyes, then turned away, looking at the floor.

Namine passed the mic to Larxene and she said, "The next winner's number is 3376!"

"AXEL! AXEL! WE WON!" a blond bounced and yelled. She and Axel walked hand-in-hand to the stage and Larxene began to glare daggers at them.

She roughly passed the mic. to Karir and she perkily said, "Next number is 0087!"

There was a high pitched scream and then a girl voice saying, "IS MY HAIR OK? SORA STOP WAITING AND LETS GO!" The girl had light brown hair that went to her shoulders, then curved up. She ran towards the stage with Sora chasing after her. Kairi gave a small glare at the 'lady' who slapped her.

Kairi warily passed the mic. to Xion, by her luck she knew who's gonna come up next, opened the envelope shakily, let out a sigh and said without much enthusiasm, "This winner's number is 8993..."

"C'mon Riku, lets go!" a girl almost identical to Xion said. She had Riku by the arm and both walked to the stage. Xion just looked to the walls, totally ignoring Riku's stare.

Namine gave a fake smile to the crowed and yelled, "Hope you had a great night!"

"Love You All!" all girls yelled.

As the crowed vanished, Destiny's Embrace lead the way to the back, all the girls, except Tori, avoided eye contact.

"Ok," Namine started off, avoiding Roxas's look, "You guys chill here. This is our relaxing room after a concert. Wait for us in here as we go into our changing rooms."

The fan-girls nodded, trying and failing not to show their excitment. After the groupf of 'lucky winners' went into the room, Larxene let out a sigh and said, "Well, can't keep those sluts waiting there for long."

The girls gave a slight nod and went into the changing rooms, taking as much time as possible.

In the relaxation room, Lizzy, julie, Olette and Selphie were in utter amazment. The wanted to take everything expensive there, but security were guarding the doors. After a good 5 minutes, the door swung open to reveal...

* * *

**Kairi: Sooo that's what happened.**

**Me: Yup**

**Kairi: Well, you have friends and she's just one in your life. **

**Larxene: If only I were real and Pesky's sister I would of...**

**Me: Larxene, chill.**

**Namine: You'll find better friends than her**

**Xion: Yeahh, and don't forget about us.**

**Me: I couldn't even if I tried.**

**Riku: Is that a good thing or bad?**

**Me: It depend on how you look at it**

**Riku: Stubborn girl**

**Me: Annoying boy who's in love with Xion**

**Xion: *~Blushing~* W-What?**

**Riku: *~Blushing~***

**Me: Hahahaha**

**Axel: You shouldn't talk**

**Sora: yeahh**

**Roxas: this coversation is getting long. This chapter was long**

**Me: It was for my absance!**

**Roxas: Yeahh sure. Anyway, Review for our little Pesky friend. She'll be a happier person if you do!**

**Me: Yeahhh =D**

**Axel: I thought it was her boyfriend's job to do that?**

**Me: I should say the same for you and Larxene**

**Larxene: WHAT?**

**Me: Nothing! review and bye! Ohh, and sorry for the grammar errors. =(**


End file.
